


Everything I love is of Earth

by Alannada



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Kun/Zoi, M/M, miracle romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry blossoms are most beautiful when they bloom in rain. But they are the strongest when they survive a storm. The Moon and Earth are witnessess of miracles and romances, friendships and rivarly, peace and war, memories fading and things being remembered.<br/>"Everything I love is of Earth," says more than one character in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Helios' Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Kunzite does his best to avoid socializing

He was thinking about Prince Endymion's face in the moonlight, his eyes focused on the distant celestial object, the kingdom of the Moon. The Prince was gone now, but the moonlight was filling the enture room. He frowned and laid his hand on a shinning ball on a pedestal before his chair.

"Helios, shades."

"Aye, general Kunzite," replied the soft voice of the main computer. The screen before him grew darker and almost all the light in the room faded immediately. He relaxed in his chair and returned to his thoughts about his Prince, the whole trip to the Moon Kingdom and all things which they would find there.

Prince Endymion had told him it was a diplomatic visit to honor Princess Serenity's sixteen birthday. They were supposed to aid him, be at the birthday party and meet with the Princess, the Queen Selene and their sailor soldiers. It was a rare ocassion because usually the Outer Scouts were far from the Moon, protecting it from afar. Prince Endymion had made all his generals leave their posts and join him.

Kunzite had told him that in his opinion it was pointless. There was no need to leave Earth without any general watching over it. Usually he was travelling with one of the Northern Generals, mostly with him, Kunzite, the protector of Western Asia or with Nephrite, the protector of North America. And now on Helios' Dream, Princes' private starship, were all of them. Kunzite did everything to stay in this room, where he could travel in silence and not listen to Nephrite and Alexandrite's drunk talks. As if they couldn't just see a video recording or photos of those Outer Scouts while remaining at home, doing their job. Kunzite wasn't one of those people, who loved to work all day long, but he liked peace and quiet. meaningful discussions and shadowy places.

A silent hiss of the door opening brought him to reality and machinally Kunzite rested his hand on the ball again while turning his head to see who was so bold to disturb his silent meditations.

An angel was standing in the bright light of the corridor's lamps falling into the room. He was fragile, rather short and dressed in a general's uniform. His mane of reddish-golden hair was bound into a ponytail, his face was hid in shadow.

"Kunzite...?" asked the angel and it was revealed it wasn't an angel, but Zoisite. He took a step into the shadowy room, the door closed behind him with a second silent hiss. Kunzite smiled to himself, how foolish it was to mistake Zoisite for an angel. He'd look ridiculous with wings. "Are you here?"

"Yes," he replied and added: "Helios, shades off."

"Aye, general Kunzite," the moonlight banished the soft shadows, bringing to vision all the screens, keyboards and other things needed to navigate a starship. There were four more chairs, currently empty. The full squad of spacemariners was needed only to start and end the trip - unless there was some sudden emergency. For a simple flight from the Earth to the Moon Helios' Dream didn't need anyone to watch over the coordinates. Kunzite was here only to excuse himself from spending time with the loud, always arguing group of generals talking excitedly about the party and their plans to spend it.

Zoisite blinked in the soft light and moved a few steps closer to the main desk with the ball where Kunzite was sitting, still observing him.

"Prince Endymion sent me to take your place so you can rest and enjoy the company of our fellow generals," he said, his gaze focused on the ball under Kunzite's hand. It was the tool to control the ship and connect with Helios, the main computer. With your hand on the ball you could do practically everything.

"I see," Kunzite sighed and closed his eyes for a second. "I refuse to pass the leadership of Helios' Dream to you, Zoisite."

The shorter man made a sound of surprise.  
"How dare you!? I know how to pilot a starship!" he said, the tone of his voice showing how offended he felt. Bright eyes of Kunzite focused on his face in the moonlight. 

"I don't doubt your skills, Zoisite. I don't want to waste my time listening to Jadeite telling everyone about his fangirls."

He could see Zoisite's emotions written across his face. He felt ashmed for shouting at him. The white-haired man gestured to nearby chair.

"Sit with me for a while," he said. "How is Europe?"

Zoisite followed his offer and sat down immediately turning his chair to face him. His eyes were full of sparks as he thought about his land.

"It is peaceful and all the lands prosper," he said proudly. Then he dropped his sight to his lap. "How is Western Asia?"

"They're fine," Kunzite replied and turned to sit comfortably on his chair. The silencce fell between them for long minutes. Zoisite moved in his seat as if trying to find a more comfortabl position. Kunzite peeked at him with a corner of his eye, suspecting to find him look awkardly around in an attempt to find a subject to talk about. But Zoisite was still looking at him, his eyes hidden in the shadows casted by his long eyelashes. It was as if he was waiting for him to continue. And, oddly, Kunzite turned his eyes to the screen showing the Moon in some distance ahead of the starship. He wasn't the one to look away first. "Yeah, totally fine."

"Are you sure about it?" Zoisite blushed as Kunzite quickly gazed at him again. "I m-mean about refusing to pass the leadership to me, not your land!" he added hastily. "I am sure you're a great general protector... But you look so tired a-and..."

His voice faded to a whisper and then into silence as he smiled at him.

"I am fine, the ship requires only to check the coordinates from time to time, so I can meditate."

"Ah..." Zoisite reached to a stray strand of his hair and started to play with it.

"But it is also nice to talk to you, Zoisite. We talk to each other too rarely, in my opinion. After all, our lands are really close to each other," Kunzite raised his voice a little. "Helios, send here someone with coffee for me and general Zoisite."

As Helios spoke that the tea will be here in a few minutes Kunzite turned to face Zoisite, resting his hands on his knees. Zoisite gave him a small smile.

"I'd like some milk to my coffee," the red-haired man said quietly. "I heard rumors the coffee you drink is so strong it'd make Alexandrite sober after one sip of ir."

Kunzite's chuckle echoed in the room. It seemed this trip might be more interesting than I thought it will be, he thought.


	2. Chapter2: Evening on the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naked, in a bathroom and totally innocent.

The Earth was rising in the sky. It was an evening already and Kunzite was sitting on his bed, chatting with Olivin, the general of Africa via a snall computer. Olivin was still really puzzled because he wasn't sure how to react to the welcome they've got from the people of the Moon as Helios' Dram had landed on the surface of the silver globe. Prince had explained to them everything, but it was still odd for Olivin. The protector of Africa was never leaving his realm, unless called by the Prince for a meeting of all the generals. 

As they had left the ship it was revealed to them there were only the Queen and the Princess waiting to greet them, guarded by soldiers. After a quick ceremony of bowing, paying respect and speaking names they all had been led to a chariot with seven great moon rabbits to pull it. They had learned that they will meet the Sailor Scouts at the party because the Princess wanted that to be a merry meeting, not as formal as the meeting with her mother.

Olivin couldn't understand why she had decided to make such a bizarre request. They should know the guardians of the Princess and the Moon. Kunzite wrote to him to keep his cool, reminding him that the Moon had a different culture and ways of acting than Earth. They should respect it and the wish of the heir to the throne. Also a few hours of delay wouldn't change the fact that they'll meet all the Scouts. There was no need to be hasty. Kunzite knew life on the Moon was more peaceful than on Earth. People of Earth were almost always hurrying somewhere, often nervous and bad-tempered. The citizens of the Moon Kingdom were a bit serene and a bit distant. Kunzite liked that they were able to enjoy simple things in life.

As Olivin ended their chat, saying that he promised Obsidian to go and try to find a library with him (all the generals had maps of the palace with some useful locations marked on them, but those two were masters when it came to lose their way) Kunzite pushed the computer aside and sighed, looking around. His bedchamber was not too big, but it was comfortable. From his window he could look at the gardens before the palace and a lake in some distance. Aside of his big, comfy bed there were also a table, a few big chairs and a cabinet. A dark carpet was covering the stone floor and everything was in calming gren colors. He liked this room and was living here always while being on the Moon. It was his third visit here. Nephrite was on the Moon more often than any other general, mostly because he was always eager to be Prince Endymion's companion on his trips to the Moon Kingdom. He was always saying this place heals his aura and helps him connect to the cosmic energies.  
A light knock to the door came to his ears and Kunzite sat up with a sigh.

"Come in," he said aloud and stood up as he saw a man dressed in a tuxedo, with a black cape falling from his shoulders like a waterfall enter his chamber. He had a mask covering the top of his face and a hat on his head. "May I help you...?" asked the general in confusion, eyeing the newcomer.

The man chuckled and took off his hat and mask, revealing his identity to the startled general. In the soft light of the lamp eyes of Prince Endymion seemed to be filled with countless sparks of merriment. Kunzite bowed his head lightly.

"You didn't recognize me," he grinned and gestured to his chest clad in perfect white shirt. "Do you like my costume?"

Kunzite wasted a second to simply stare at this unusual outfit.

"I suppose yes..." he said and then lifted his gaze to look into his lord's face. "Why did you dress like that, my prince?"

"You don't know?" Endymion's smile was still wide. "It is for Princess Serenity's birthday party. We all should wear costumes and masks."

"Good to know," Kunzite murmured and sat down on his bed with an another sigh, as if already tired. The idea of meeting so many new people in a crowdy ballroom wasn't entirely to his liking, especially when he knew many of them will hide their faces behind masks. "I was talking to Olivin just a few minutes ago. Everyone is fine and cannot wait for the party to begin. We're eager to see the Sailor Scouts, we know them from your tales, but it isn't the same. Vivianite suggested we could make a small competition between us and them."

"Hm..." the Prince thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, this way everyone would get to know the rest better."  
"And we could practise our teamwork," Kunzite added, remembering his fellow general's suggestion. "I think it'd be fun."

A small competition would surely be more fun than a boring party.

"I agree. I shall discuss this idea with the Queen and the Princess," Prince Endymion gave a small nod. He put his hat and mask on and waved his cape. "Farwell for now, my friend!"

With those words the Prince of Earth left the room of one of his generals, probably heading to visit the next one and talk to him for a while as well. Endymion had a habit to always visit his friends in person, exchange a few words and see if they needed something. If he couldn't visit them he'd use computers, but he liked to spend time with his generals. His father, the King of Earth, was less attached to the protectors of his realm. Kunzite liked that his relationship with his lord was based not only on the duty and loyalty, but also friendship. It was a great way to make the bond between them stronger. 

Kunzite turned his gaz to the nightstand and a watch standing on it. It was still early enough to prepare for the ball properly and without hurry. He stood up and left his bedchamber, thinking about his new task - he needed to have a costume for the party. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that while walking down one of the white corridors of the palace he almost collided with someone walking in the opposite direction, apparently lost in their thoughts as well. They both stopped in the same moment, less than three steps of space between them. He focused his eyes on face of a beautiful maiden. From under a long mane of golden hair a pair of big, clear eyes were looking back at him with the same feeling of surprise in them. She was dressed in an orange dress, matching the ribbon in her hair.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts," he said and attempted to walk around her to continue his journey, but she shook her head. Her golden hair seemed to glow faintly in the light of the lamp above their heads.

"No! It was my fault, I didn't look where I was going!" she said with a faint blush on her cheeks. "Are you new here? I'm Minako and you?" she tilted her head, smiling at him with a lovely smile. He gave her a polite bow.

"I am Kunzite," he said quietly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Minako, but I am almost late, so I cannot talk right now."

"Will you be on the party tonight? We can talk at the party?" she asked, hope shinning in her fair eyes.

"Yes, I suppose we can talk during the party," he said slowly. Her smile brightened. Kunzite found himself smiling faintly back ar her. 

"Alright! See you on the party, Kunzite!" she said and practically ran away, the golden mane of her hair dancing behind her back. Kunzite was looking after her for a moment before returning to walk toward his destination. This maiden, Minako, seemed to be a cute young woman, full of energy and always willing to meet new people.  
He stopped behind the corner of the corridor, looking ahead, at two men standing before some door and pushing each other away from the keyhole. They were chuckling in excitement and trying to be silent at the same time. Kunzite approached them with a frown.

"Nephrite, Alexandrite! What's going on here?" he asked, the tone of his voice demanding a quick answer. The two men practically jumped and turned around at the same time. They stood straight side by side, at the same time turning pale and then blushing fiercely. As they noticed it was not their Prince, but Kunzite, they relaxed a bit.

"Girls!" announced Alexandrite in an excited whisper. "There're girls!"

"Preparing for the party!" added Nephrite. Kunzite covered his eyes with his palm.

"Go prepare yourselves to the party before I go to the Prince and give him a report about your behavior in palace of the Moon Kingdom. If you go now I'll wait with reporting that to him until tomorrow morning, but consider yourself banned from leaving your rooms unless the Prince orders you to," he warned and waited for them to go away before sighing and turning to open an another door, opposite to the ones behind which the said girls were. He couldn't understand why those two were acting so childishly, they were generals for five years and should know how to behave during an official visit.

The men's bathroom was huge. There were two pools in the floor - one big enough so ten people could sit in it, filled with hot water, and another, smaller and full of cool water. Under the walls there were cabinets and benches. A big mirror was covering a half of one of the walls, on the opposite one there were bars where one could hand their towel to dry. Soft light was filling the space, reflected in the mirror and the water. A man was sitting in the bigger pool, washing his hair. 

Kunzite undressed himself, threw his uniform on a nearby bench and slid into the hot water, sighing in pleasure at the feeling of his muscles relaxing. He sat on a shelf in the pool, the water reaching to his chest now. He took a soap and started to wash himself, peeking at the other man from time to time. As he ducked his head into the water and washed off the foam from his hair and face he looked at him and turned red immediately.  
"Hi," said Kunzite with a grin. "You look a bit startled."

"I... Eh..." Zoisite bit his bottom lip. "I just didn't hear you, that's all. Did you hear about the costumes thing?"  
"Mhm," Kunzite nodded. "A few minutes ago I met the Prince. He's already dressed. Do you have a costume?"  
Zoisite nodded and reached for a towel to wrap his wet hair into it. A new thought, an odd feeling came to his heart while he was observing the shorter man wrap the soft, blue fabric around his head - what if everyone knew about this idea long ago and he, Kunzite, somehow failed to notice it, to learn about this order of the Princess? Not having any information about something wasn't something Kunzite liked and he was frowning now a little, trying to remember if someone had been talking about it earier. Maybe before leaving the Earth?

"A girl called Ami told me that there's a shop selling costumes near the palace so I went there and bought one," Zoisite's voice brought Kunzite to reality. "From what I know the rest did the same."

Such a relief. So he didn't miss any information, it was just delivered to everyone in the last minute. The frown disappeared from his face.

"I see," Kunzite murmured with a smile. Zoisite left the pool and put on his bathrobe quickly, as if he felt cold. Kunzite was observing him walk toward the door and then realized he should follow his lead - he haven't time to sit in a bath for hours. Quickly he finished his bath, wrapped himself in a bathrobe and followed the red-haired man who hung his towel on a bar and headed to the door.

"Will we meet on the party?" he asked as he started to walk beside Zoisite. The shorter man looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure," he reached to his mane of still wet curls to play with a strand of his hair. "I like to talk to you, Kunzite. So... See you at the party... If you recognize me I promise to never lie to you," he gave him a smile and turned to follow the corridor leading to his rooms. Kunzite shook his head, this was an easy task, there were not too many people with red hair in the palace.


	3. Interlude 1: Everything happened so fast!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (mis)Adventures of generals of Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interludes will appear here from time to time, because I am so slow with posting real chapters. You will find in those interludes some adventures of various generals. Mostly.

Everything happened so fast!

One second they were walking through an old bridge above a river, the next second they were hanging off the said bridge, Zoisite laying flat on old oak boards and Kunzite holding his hands in a tight grip.

"Heavy...!" Zoisite did his best not to slip and not to let go of Kun's hands. It was especially hard because Kunzite was taller and more muscular than Zoisite. The broken board, which had let go under Kun's feet, fell in the running water a few meters below his hanging feet. Wind was filling Kunzite's mantle, making it look like a sail. The two generals looked down at the water and then at each other.

"Can you... Drop me?" asked the older man, remaining as calm as he could be in this situation. 

"No way! We don't know what is under the water! You can break a leg! I will not carry you back!" Zoisite panted. "I can drag you back on the bridge!"

"Yeah, I see," he huffed and freed one hand from Zoisite's grip. The younger man cried in protest as he saw that, immediately grabbing his other hand with both his hands. Kunzite reached up and caught a stray piece of rope hanging from the place where the broken board should rest. Zoisote did his best to move and help him get on the bridge.

At last they both sat on the woodden surface, panting and relaxing tensed muscles, just happy they managed to survive this little misfortune. 

"Uff, we're safe now," Zoisite said with a light smile, proud of himself. Holding Kunzite like that and not letting him fall made his heart beat faster, not only from exhaustion and adrenaline.

"Yeah. Thanks. Getting wet wouldn't be nice," Kunzite smiled down at him.

And at the same time the board under them broke.


	4. Interlude 2: After the fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The generals survived the fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So - it's time to show you a second part of the first interlude to our little tale about Silver Millennium. After finishing it I will post an interlude about all the generals, so you will not lose track of who is who on Earth. And an interlude with a list of youmas will be published some time in future.  
> Thank you so much for your patience and for reading this fic!

Two men were sitting upon a rock near the river. They were looking at the peaceful landscape - said river flowing through high hills and tall trees. The forest around them was full of noises of animals of various species. Birds were flying between branches of the trees and above the river. Kunzite took a deep breath and moved a bit, looking at water dripping from the hem of his cape and the rest of his uniform. White hair was stuck to his cheeks and neck.

"Hm," he said as he peeked at Zoisite. He was wet too, water dripping from the tip of his nose. He was looking at the remaining parts of the bridge. "It's cold. We should get moving, so we could feel warmer."

Zoisite turned his head to look at him.

"Are you nuts? We will get cold!"

"We will get cold from sitting here as well," Kun pointed out.

"Ah, yes. Let's make a fire and dry ourselves," Zoisite jumped off the rock and started to pick dry wood from the forest floor. After a moment he straightened his back and looked at Kunzite. "Come on, prepare a hole for the fireplace. I will not make a fire in forest without a hole. it is too dry."

That was really reasonable. Kunzite couldn't argue with Zoisite's logic, so he stood up and found a spot on the other side of the rock which would be perfect for the fire. As he was working he was peeking at his companion collecting the dry wood on a pile nearby. Zoisite, just like Vivianite, liked nature and had great respect for all plants and animals. He knew the bad and good sides of camping in middle of nowhere. His idea to stop here and dry their clothes was better than Kunzite's - this way Kun's clothes would be dry faster. The white-hairerd general was known to have a big resistance to cold, but he hated to be wet. He started to prepare the fire wood, putting it in the hole and trying not to move too much at the same time. Being wet was a totally different thing than being cold. He could stand the second one, but not the first one. 

Zoisite soon joined him and helped build the soon-to-be fireplace. He added dry moss and grass to the pile so it'd burn better and faster. And then, as they finished their work, he ignited the fire just by touching the wood. 0Then he looked at Kunzite and brushed off his forehead his wet hair.

"We should undress and hang our clothes above the fire. And make a sitting place form branches and leaves, hidden from the wind," he said.

"I know," Kunzite sighed. "You spend a lot of time camping like that, huh?"

Zoisite shrugged and started looking for good branches for their seat. Kunzite took off his cape and joined him. He found a pine tree near their little camp and cut a few lower branches so he could drag them back. Zoisite brought a similar load from a different tree and soon they were sitting by the fire, wearing only their underpants and watching at their robes drying in the warmth of the fire. 

"We were lucky you know fire magic." Kunzite said, peeking at Zoisite again. His hair was still bound in a ponytail. "It'd dry faster if you untie it."

"No," Zoisite shook his head. "This way I have some control over it."

"As you wish," Kunzite shrugged and ran his fingers through his white mane. "It's good we're close to our destination. We can reach it, collect the object Prince Endymion wants and then return home... Just think about it - being back on my ship, sitting comfortably in dry clotches and letting maids bring you coffee or black tea..." he said, a bit dreamily.

"I prefer my ship," Zoisite admitted. "Your has too little glasses in windows and too many pillows laying on fluffy carpets so you can trip over them quite easily."

Kunzite thought about it for a moment.

"You don't need glass windows when you can use force fields. It's way better, Zoisite. You can feel the soft breeze of the sea or fresh scents of forest as you lay in bed."

"But it isn't so nice when a storm starts in middle of the night and before you active the force field you have youe bed wet," Zoisite pointed out. That had happened the last time he was visiting Kunzite's dwelling.

"And that is why you should not have your bed under a window, Zoisite. Or move it under a window against the advice of one of my maids," stated Kunzite with a small smile. Zoisite pouted and looked away, offended.


	5. Chapter 3. Bunnies on the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't see that coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long.

Everyone was looking at him - some were just glancing for a second or two, others staring at him boldly. Jadeite was chuckling behind his mask of a tiger, talking to Olivin, dressed in a costume of a knight, who was smiling at the fellow general. Kunzite didn't pay attention to people looking at grey bunny ears attached to a fillet on his head. He was walking slowly through the crowdy ballroom, looking for Zoisite. 

It was a hard task to find him, with all those people dressed in various robes, often wearing masks and wigs. Kunzite spotted a lot of red-haired people, but no one of them was Zoisite. Kunzite found himself mildly annoyed by the fact he was unable to spot him.

As the Princess requested - names and faces would be revealed soon, but for now everyone was supposed to play their role and not take off their masks. Prince Endymion had told his generals to treat it as a test of their observing skills - they should find each other and try to guess who were the Scouts. The room was full of sounds of people talking and laughing and musicians playing for couples who were already dancing. The smell of food was mixed with the scent of moonflowers, making an oddly pleasant mixture. Kunzite looked above heads of countless animals, knights and nymphs.

Where was this son of a fox?

Someone stepped into Kunzite's way, causing him to stop and look at them. It was a girl, her golden hair bound in two ponytails, her blue eyes full of joy. Her bunny ears attached to a fillet were in the color matching her dress - white like moonlight. Kunzite bowed his head before the maiden and she reached up to touch his ears, just a few shades darker than hers.

"You're a rabbit too, Kunzite!" she said happily. This beautiful maiden, wearing a mask and rabbit ears, was the heir to the throne of the Moon, daugher of the moon goddess, Queen Selene.

"Yes, my Princess," he comfirmed. "Happy birthday to you. May I ask you for a dance?"

"Oh..." she blushed in excitement. "Thank you! And yes, I'd love to dance with you. We will be two bunnies on the Moon!"

Kunzite offered her his arm and as she laid her hand on his sleeve he led her to the danccefloor. Dancing wasn't his favourite thing to do and he wanted to find Zoisite, bur it was only proper to ask her for a dance. It was her birthday and it was her party.

"I was looking for Prince Endymion," she confessed as they started a waltz. "But I couldn't find him yet. I hope he will soon come here, because I want to introduce my friends to you all."

Her voice was sweet and simply listening to it could lift your spirit. While the Queen of the Moon was a majestic, wise woman with air of a goddess around her, her daughter was like a breath of spring, full of hope, compassion, joy and kindness. Kunzite was dancing with her and even if he didn't usually like people talking so much he enjoued the dance with the Princess. He could easily understand why Princce Endymion had fell in love with her and hoped she felt the same way toward his master. Having her as Endymion's mate would surely brighten Earth's surface and make humans of Earth happy.

"I am sure he will appear soon, Princess Serenity," he assured her with a smile, leading her through the steps and figures of the dance. "He was looking forward to see you for months. I doubt he'd let anything keep him away from seeing you tonight."

She gasped and blushed again, dropping her gaze, but he noticed the serene smile on her lips. She remained quiet through the rest of the dance, still smiling. As the last tones of the melody faded away he led her to the side of the dancefloor and bowed his head.

"Thank you for this dance, Princess Serenity. It was a real pleasure. I do hope you will find a while to dance with me later," he said as he pressed a small kiss to her fingers before letting go of her hand. "I want to go and look for my friend now, but may I ask a question first?"

"Oh? Yes, sure," she gave a nod. "Ask."

"When will we meet the Sailor Scouts?" he obeyed her immediately. "My friends from the Southern regions are really eager to meet them..."

The Princess let out a little chuckle and lifted her hand to cover her mouth with her palm.

"You can try to find them now, you know," she said. "But the masks will be taken off and the names revealed just before midnight," she warned, a playful twinkle in her eye. Kunzite gave a nod - he already knew that. It seemed that the Princess wamted to keep the secret as long as possible. As he was talking to the Princess a man in black appeared beside them and bowed before the Princess, a smile on his lips. Kunzite stopped himself from bowing before his Prince, surely he'd like to hide his identity and see if the Princess would recognize him.

"May I ask for a dance?" he outstretched his hand to offer it to the lovely lady and she accepted the invitation. Kunzite smiled at them leaving him to dance - they were a good-looking couple. But soon he turned around and looked at the crowd of talking people, trying to find a certain general with a sweet smile.

All the sounds of the music and people talking were distracting, the colors were so bright and soft shadows so rare in the great hall - Kunzite sighed, deciding to leave for a while and go to the garden for a small walk. Hopefully Zoisite would appear when he's back. Being a loner who liked to spend time in shadows he felt uncomfortable during such parties and needed breaks. 

As he started to walk in direction of the opened door leading outise a woman appeared at his side. She was fragile and short, golden red curls of hair falling freely on her shoulders and back. She had a mask and ears of a fox, from the belt of her red dress behing her back was hanging a long tail. Kunzite frowned as she laid her hand in a red glove on his wrist.

"My lady..." he started, causing the woman to chuckle.

"I caught a rabbit," she looked up into his face and Kunzite found himself stare into deep, green eyes. The voice was familiar, but those eyes made him sure it was who he had been looking for since he came to the ballroom.

"Zoisite..." the white-haired man started slowly. "Why did you dress in a gown? I was looking for you," he added after a second. The shorter man chuckled at the look on his face.

"Because you didn't expect me to do that, Kunzite! That's why!" he replied. That was a good reply. Expect unexpected was a good rule to follow. Kunzite made a personal note to be more careful.

"You know, there is a legend about a lady who could change in a fox in Europe. If you want to I can tell you it later," Zoisite grinned. "Where were you going?"

"To the garden." he regained his calmness and smiled back at the other man. "Would you like to go with me?"

"Oh, yes!" he wrapped his hand around his arm like a lady would do and let him lead him out of the crowdy room through the big door of the terrace and then down the wide stairs to the shadowy garden. Kunzite inhaled deeply the fresh air and sighed, pleased. Earth was up in the sky, everything was basked in soft light, shadows were dancing around white paths. The sounds of the party were silent here, just a few people were outside, watching the sky. 

Kunzite found a promising path and started to walk slowly, with Zoisite at his side. It was so calming to walk like that, just observing the beautiful garden, feelling the warmth of his companions body close to his side, inhaling the sweet scent of the flowers growing around them... Zoisite was always so alive, so full of energy. He was eager to do something, giving all he could to finish his job. His hastiness was sometimes causing his plans to fall, but it was still so refreshing to watch him. Kunzite felt he himself was ready to do something crazy or reckless while being at Zoisite's side. But tonight Zoisite was quiet, walking beside him in a slow pace, dressed in such an odd outfit. 

"So, what about this legend?" he asked after a moment of silence, seeing that Zoisite was lost in his thoughts..

"Legend?" Zoisite looked upward and blinked

"About the fox lady. You promised to tell me later," Kunzite couldn't stop smiling. Did he already forget? "It's later."

"Ah, yes," Zoisite returned his smile, a bit shyly. "Well... Long ago in Europe there was a town. From time to time some people were disappearing and the townspeople were telling each other that a fox man caught them, approaching them as a man and inviting them to his house to kill them. One day a man living in a mansion near the town came to a party in the town and a lovely maiden, who was a guest as well, called him the fox man and told everyone she saw his tail. The townspeople dragged the man to the ground and at this moment he saw the tip of a tail from under the hem of her dress. But as he cried he was innocent and that she was the fox no one believed him, for she was a fair, innocent-looking maiden."

"I see. She used this poor man as a scrapgoat. Smart," Kunzite murmured. Zoi gave a nod. It seemed Europeans had a good way to remind themselves about importance of being watchful and not letting the first look fool them. Kunzite felt he'd like to travel to Europe after return to Earth. Maybe Zoisite could show him around?

They were walking in silence for a while. They managed to stray pretty far from the palace, only a far sound of the music reminding them they weren't alone and there were people and the party nearby. Kun was really amazed by the size of the garden. One could easily get lost in it.

"Erm..." Zoisite focused his sight on his ears. "Why did you choose this costume? It is rather... Simple."

"It was all what was left in the costume shop when I got there," Kunzite tilted his head. "Do you like it?"

"It looks silly," Zoisite stated with a small grin.

"Said the man dressed in a gown."

"At least I look good in it."

"True, you look very good," Kunzite looked up and down his companion's body. Zoisite blushed under his mask. "Especially those ears fit you."

He was but teasing the other man, wishing him to laugh and relax. Zoi was too often nervous, he really needed to relax and calm down a bit. And Kunzite found himself wishing to help him find inner peace and relax, even if only for this night. He was telling himself it was only because he was Zoi's friend and that would help him fulfil his tasks efficiently. He was a lively young man, full of energy and ideas, determined and eager to reach his full potential. Already his power was greater than Jadeites. Zoisite was a bit younger than Kunzite, but was a general for a bit longer than he. Still his emotions and hastiness were getting in his way and many were mistaking him for a much younger man - especially because he had chosen not to grow older early. Kunzite thought Zoisite could be as strong and effective as he was if he'd have a good teacher and find his inner peace. Maybe he could teach him?

"I'm glad you like it," Zoisite gave him a wide, warm smile. With such a smile on his lips he was resembling an angel. The smile quickly turned into a grin as he added: "Your ears doesn't fit you too well. You aren't like a bunny. You're more like a bear or a wolf... Something big, strong, intimidating and beautiful..."

Kunzite chuckled. In the shadows of trees and dim light of Earth and stars he felt happy, talking to Zoisite like that was a pleasant experience. No one was watching them and they could relax. It was way more fun than the loud party, Kunzite tried not to think about returning there, not yet.

But this peaceful walk couldn't last forever. Soon they heard a silent music - it was coming from ahead of them. He frowned and turned his head towards a small circle of rose bushes. Between them there were a few benches and a fountain. On the edge of it was sitting a woman, playing a violin. She was fair and delicate, but Kunzite could sense she wasn't weak. On the nearby benches three other women were sitting, listening to her music. 

He realized that he had stopped when Zoisite touched his arm.

"Who do you think they are?" he asked quietly, obsering them with a look of concentration on his face. Surely he could feel they weren't simple dwellers of the Moon. 

"I don't know," Kunzite shrugged. "We can go and ask them."

Zoisite nodded and started to walk in direction of the fountain. Soon they entered the area around it and the musician stopped her performence. All of them were dressed in simple, ellegant gowns, only one of them preferred to wear a suit. She was observing the generals from under her short blonde hair, a small smirk on her lips. Kunzite decided he could like her, she seemed to be a fierce fighter, someone who is brave and wise enough to be a serious opponent.

"It seems we have company," she said, her voice was deep like her eyes. The woman in a violet gown, the youngest of them all, waved her hand at the men to come and sit beside her.

"Michiru's songs are enchanting," she said. "Are you from the Earth?"

"Yes. Zoisite and Kunzite," Kunzite gestured towards his friend and himself while speaking their names. "I do hope we don't interrupt..."

"Nah," the blonde shook her head. "We're just having some break from the party."

"Sit with us," the woman with the violin added as they stood near them. She was a fair woman, with big eyes full of kindness and compassion for others.

"You play very well," Zoisite turned to her with twinkling eyes. She bowed her head, accepting the compliment with a soft smile.

"We aren't used to great crowds and parties like this one," said the third listener at the same time, turning to face Kunzite. Her voice was soft, silent and serene. She seemed to be the oldest one. "I'm Sailor Pluto, that's Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptun." she introduced her companions. Kunzite gave her a polite smile when Zoisite turned to her and clasped his hands.  
"Oh, really? You're the legendary Outer Scouts!" he cried in excitement.  
"Legendary?" Sailor Uranus chuckled and raised an eyebrow.   
"Yes! We heard a lot about you from Prince Endymion," Zoisite nodded and sat down beside Sailor Saturn. Kunzite walked to take the place between the two other Sailors sitting on the second bench. As Zoisite was talking to them he was observing them - they were seemingly strong, confident about their powers.   
After a half of an hour of chatting with the Outer Scouts Kunzite realized he liked the four women, especially Sailor Pluto. Zoisite seemed to enjoy his time with them as well, talking to Sailor Saturn and Sailor Neptune about the Earth. Kunzite was smiling while looking at him - among them all he was like a colorful flower, so full of energy. Even their outfits were as if they didn't want to draw attention: Sailor Pluto was clad in robes of a priestess, Sailor Uranus in a suit of a mariner, the two others were dressed in gowns and had simple masks to cover their faces. It was when Sailor Neptune told that she had been in Europe a few times to visit violin masters when a black cat ran between them.

"Here you are!" the cat spoke, looking at everyone with her red, wise eyes. The sign of the golden moon on her forehead was a clear sign she was close to the Moon's royal family. "Everyone waits for you. It is the time when you meet our allies from Earth. Oh, I see you meet two of them..." she added as she saw the men among the women.


	6. Interlude 3: The sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third and the last part of this little interlude. See why Kun and Zoi went on an adventure and who waits for their return.

Zoisite was following him closely, looking around in amazement - this part of the forest was practically covered in flowers. Not only were they growing between the tree roots, they were also adorning the vines wrapped around barks and branches. Their scent was sweet and strong.

"Oh, Kunzite, this forest is so lovely!" he said. Kunzite glanced at him and nodded.

"Yes, the shadows of the leaves and branches create an amazing pattern," he agreed. "But we're not here to admire the loveliness of wild forest, Zoisite. We are on a mission."

Zoisite gave a nod, but his green eyes were still twinkling as he was turning his head from left to right. Since the adventure on the bridge they were walking through thick forest, Kunzite called forth one of his light blades and it appeared, but much smaller than it should be.

"See? Magic in this area is limited," he said to Zoisite as he cut a vine blocking his path. "That means we're getting close."

"Will we fight an army of enemies? Or go through a trial of deadly tasks?" asked Zoisite. They knew only what to look for, but didn't know what would happen after they find it.

"Well, I doubt that. Olivin says the former King had a bad sense of humor, but wasn't bad." Kunzite shrugged. Only Olivin remembered the grandfather of their Prince, the one who had forged his mighty sword and had build Babylon's great palace, adorning it with floating gardens. Father of Prince Endymion was the only King the generals knew. He was a wise, busy man, keeping in check all the civilizations and nations of Earth. He was a good administrator and Kunzite was glad Prince Endymion could learn from him. He was destined to become the King one day, and northern generals were to become his closest advisors and aides. The southern generals would serve him as well, but they were his fathers' aides, usually following his orders. 

Kunzite put his thoughts aside - it was not a good time to lose his focus and think about the royal family. They were getting closer with every step and there could be traps. Kunzite froze as he stood on edge of a meadow - he didn't expect such a big area free from trees in this forest. Zoisite stood beside him, observing the empty space. Nothing was growing there.

"It's suspecious," he murmured. Kunzite nodded and threw a dry piece of a brnach he had picked from the forestfloor in direction of the center of the meadow. Nothing exploded. Nothing jumped at it to destroy it. Nothing happened. "Hm... Zoi!"

The red-haired man waved his hand - dozens of crystal shards, sharp like blades, appeared in front of him and flew forward to pierce the ground in front of them. Majority of them disappeared in the light brown soil, cutting through it as if it was butter.

"It seems we have here a trap," Kunzite knelt and touched the ground - his gloved fingers found practically no resistance. "Quicksand. Of sorts."

It had to be a spell - it was impossible for such a thing in this land, it was too far to the North. Kunzite spread his hand just above the surface and focused his energy, freezing the water in the ground around himself. When he stood up Zoisite was already crossing the frozen trap. Kunzite followed him immediately, not waiting for his spell to fade - they were fat too close to their destination for it to last long. Luckily they managed to reenter the shadow of the trees before a faint sound of cracking came to their ears. 

"Alright, one down," Zoisite smiled happily. Kunzite gave a nod. They started to walk again, hiding from the sunlight in the welcoming shadow of the forest. Now it was less thick, they could walk side by side. Kunzite took Zoisite's hand in his, causing his companion to look at him with a happy smile. He replied with a faint one and they were walking in silence, side by side. The forest was full of birds singing their songs and Kunzite was quite pleased to walk like that.

Sadly all good things were destined to not last too long. A new meadow appeared before them. This time it was not a trap itself - on the very center was a tent with a man sitting inside of it. It was not a human, probably a youma. Zoisite gave a small gasp, looking at the man with head of a wolf, clad in a loose robe made from skin of a bear. Kunzite noticed a huge hammer at his side.

"Who are those who dare to disturb my slumber?" asked the man before they had time to enter the meadow.

"We're generals of Earth, Kunzite and Zoisite," replied Zoisite. "Who are you?"

"I am the guardian of the stone," replied the man and sniffed, lifting his head a little. "It seems you're who you say you are, you smell right. Why are you here?"

"We came for the sword," Zoisite looked back at Kunzite and he nodded.

"Yes," he comfirmed. "You know the sword is here now. Our Prince wants it in his hands, so he sent us to fetch it."

The man started to laugh, throwing his head back.

"Little Endym is too afraid of me to come here by himself?!" he chuckled. "Or is he too lazy?"

Zoisite gasped in shock that someone could speak with so little respect for their Prince, but Kunzite shrugged.

"Probably both. So what, must we fight you to go forward?" he asked, noticing that Zoisite tensed after hearing those words. To fight a being carrying such a huge weapon could be a problem, Kunzite was pretty sure he was powerful. The wolf-headed man shook his head.

"No, you're his generals and I am here to kill only those who have no right to come here," he said. "You can go forward."

"Well, that was unexpected," whispered Zoisite a minute later, when they were on the other edge of the meadow. "I thought he'd attack us."

Kunzite looked back at the guardian and then led Zoisite down a thin path.

"Life's surprising," he said. "Those you think might want to kill you are friendly and those you consider harmless can assasinate you."

"True," Zoisite nodded and then gasped as he saw the item between the trees. "Kunzite, look!"

Kunzite followed the other general out of the forest to a new meadow, a little one. Only one thing was there - a huge rock. Zoisite jumped on it and stood beside a sword, its blade pushed half-way into the solid stone. Kunzite looked around, but there was nothing more.

"We found it!" Zoisite smiled. "The Sword of Earth!" then he bent down and attempted to free the blade from the stone. "Uh!"

"It's no use, Zoisite," Kunzite laid his hand on the stone. "The receptor on the hilt reads your dermal papillae. Only Prince Endymion can free the sword from the stone and use it. And when the sword's broken it returns here."

"Pff, so why did he send us if we cannot bring the sword to him?" Zoisite jumped off the rock to stand beside him. Kunzite rested his both hands agaist the rough, cold surface.

"Because we can bring the stone with us," he replied. Zoisite blinked.

"How? It's huge and we cannot use magic! It's not like you can send it through dimensions! And the way back is long! And..." Zoisite fell silent as he saw Kunzite reach to his pocket and take off it a small communicator.

"We found the stone. Come and get us," he said.

"Aye, general Kunzite," replied a female voice. "We're on our way."

"Wh- Why did we not use a ship in the first place?" Zoisite asked, still staring at him.

"Because," Kunzite rested his back against the stone and smiled at Zoisite with one of his light smiles. "I wanted to go on a mission with you."


	7. Interlude 4: Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Will you show me?" asked the Princess after a second, awkwardly glancing at the Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! I know what you were thinking reading this summary, you!  
> A small inttroduction to generals of Earth, so you don't find yourself lost between all those gem-based names :D

Prince Endymion sat beside Princess Serenity and gave her a warm smile. The Princess blushed a little and returned his smile with one of her own. Sparks were twinkling in her innocent blue eyes and Endymion found himself staring at her in amazement. How fair she was, like moonlight on surface of the sea.

Behind his chair Kunzite stood quietly, motionless. Even if he enjoyed the sight of those two he didn't show it, his face calm and his eyes focused at his master. 

"Will you show me?" asked the Princess after a second, awkwardly glancing at the Prince.

"Ah, yes, of course," he nodded and opened his personal computer, revealing a big screen. He tapped it, choosing a folder of photos. Princess Serenity was observing his actions with curiousity. A photo of a man appeared on the screen, his white cape flowing on soft wind. The Princess looked back at Kunzite and smiled.

"Oh, that's you, lord Kunzite!" she said in excitement.

"Indeed, your highness," he bowed lightly. "This photo was taken a few moths ago by Prince Endymion himself."

"Yes," Prince Endymion nodded. "Kunzite is one of the Northern generals, protector of Western Asia. To be honest he is more like protector of Northern and Western Asia, but we skip the North because it's so obvious."

"I see," Princess Serenity peeked at Kunzite's white hair.

"Ah, no!" Endymion grinned. "He's an excellent sorcerer when it comes to use ice magic, that's why."

"Alright," she looked at the picture again and at the same time the Prince tapped the screen. A new picture appeared, showing a black-skinned man, his eyes brown-green. His uniform was tightly embracing his muscular body.

"That's Olivin, the general of Africa," said the Prince. "He likes archeology and is the oldest of them all, he is one of my father's advisors. It is almost impossible for him to get lost as if he could senses directions. He rarely leaves Africa, spending his free time as a fighting teacher."

Serenity nodded. And he is a trickster, added Kunzite in his mind as Prince Endymion tapped the screen again. The next photo was of a short man, his hair black and impish smile on his face.

"That's Obsidian of Antarktica," said the Prince. "He's the youngest of the Southern generals. "He is skilled with ice magic as well and loves secrets and conspiracy theories." And he likes to walk to odd places, thought Kunzite as he was still standing behind his master. While he liked Olivin, a wise and calm person, Obsidian was always annoying him, acting without thinking and always trying to do things which he knew he couldn't (or shouldn't) do. Also he was often leaving his work unfinished, distracted by something else.

The next picture was of the general of Northern America, Nephrite. He was brown haired and had a charming smile on his face. He was second heaviest drinker among them and loved to listen to opheras. He was the next one to love mysteries - even more than Obsidian. Given a chance he'd talk to death of his listener about auras, positive vibes and importance of messages from the stars.

Prince Endymion told his royal companion a few things about him and switched to the next photo - one of Alexandrite of Australia. A tall ma with tanned skin, his hair sand blonde and bright blue eyes looking up, at an orange cat laying on top of his head.

"Ah, he looks so sweet!" the Princess chuckled, looking at the man.

"That's Alexandrite, general of Australia, and Din, his cat," said the Prince. "He is..." he went on, describing the man. He is the heaviest drinker of us all and this orange beast tends to chew my cape always it sees me, thought Kunzite. At least one can count on this one to finish his work, not like Obsidian.

"And that's Zoisite, the general of Europe," Prince Endymion tapped the screen to show the photo of said general - short, slender, with reddish hair bound in a low ponytail. "He's our best fire mage," Kunzite looked at the smiling general on the picture. He knew that Zoisite was friends with Obsidian, but didn't know this man too well - since now he had not too many chances to talk to Zoisite, aside of their work together. He always seemed to be easily flustered and short-tempered. Kunzite hoped he could spend some time with him, get to konw him better, but Zoisite seemed to always do something, work or practise somewhere in Europe.

The next photo was of a bulky, short man, his hair black like Nephrite's, but straighr and reaching down to his waist. He had dark skin and eyes.

"That's Vivianite of Southern America. He likes biology and spends a lot of time among animals, taking care of wounded ones," said Prince Endymion. Princess Serenity gave a noise of approval. Vivianite's love for wild life was well-known. He was a kind person and was always doing his best to finish his work. He was also one of those rare peole who liked to help others with their duties.

"And last, but not least, is Jadeite of Eastern Asia," the Prince tapped the screen the last time, revealing a picture of the said general; he was holding a fan, a proud smile on his face. "He is good at manipulating matter... Like moving objects," said the Prince. A prideful snob, thought Kunzite. He was even worse than Nephrite, who at least really enjoyed what he was doing. Jadeite just wanted others to think he was cool.

"Will I see them all soon?" asked the Princess. "I saw one or two of them earlier, I remember Nephrite visiting us some time ago and Kunzite came here with you this time, but I'd love to meet them all and talk to them. It would be great!"

"Hm..." Prince Endymion closed his computer. "Maybe we can make generals and Senshi come to the Moon at the same time? We are allies, but they don't know each other too well."

"Oh, that sounds amazing!" the Princess clasped her hands, excited. "Maybe for my birthday party? The Outer Senshi will come here too!"

"Oh, that would be good," Prince Endymion took her hand in his. "I will ask the Southern generals to come, they all would be delighted to have some vacation on the Moon."

Kunzite sighed in his mind. Great. Spending time with all of them, without a chance to escape. At least he could meet the legendary Outer Senshi. Being a general from some time now he knew all his fellow generals, but he knew just a little about them outside of their roles. There was always so little time beside their work to get to know each other. After all the Northern generals were protectors of their regions for only eight years. They had a lot to learn about their regions and their fellow generals. The Southern four was in a better position, working with each other for many decades.  
As the Prince and the Princess were talking, planning the meeting, Kunzite was planning his own actions for this whole 'vacation' project. After all he would be free from watching over his region for some time. And someone else would have some spare time as well.


	8. Chapter 4: The night after the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - bed scenes can happen.

The globe of the Earth was long gone behind the horizon and only the faint light of the stars was trying to chase away the darkness of the night. 

Kunzite sat on his bed and threw the rabbit ears on the nightstand beside the bed. He sighed and took off his shoes, putting them in the right place before starting to change his uniform to a nightrobe. He was doing it in darkness, remembering the layout of the room and being too tired of the bright lights of the ballroom. The mere thought that the rest wanted to party after hours of dancing and eating made him sigh tiredly. 

The general quickly slid under a blanket on his bed and sighed in pleasure, enjoying the silence and darkness of the room - so calming after hours spent in a crowdy ballroom. It was so good to just lie down, his eyes closed. 

A soft noise came from his left and he immediately sat up, looking at the other side of his bed. Someone was there, in the darkness. Kunzite formed a dagger of light in his hand, ready to use it against...

"Don't stab me," pleaded Zoisite, hugging a small pillow and looking at him with wide eyes. As Kunzite was staring at him in pure shock he added: "I cannot sleep in my room, Sailor Mercury and Obsidian had a small ice-water spell contest there and my bed looks like a frozen pond. The whole room looks this way," he added after a moment. "I had nowhere to go."

Kunzite fell on his pillow with an another sigh, this time not of relief.

"Kunzite... Are you annoyed?"

"No." Kunzite undid the blade of light.

"You sound as if you were annoyed," Zoisite's voice was quiet, one could hear worry in it.

"I am not. I am tired."

Kunzite turned to rest on his side, his back turned at the other man as he was trying to find a comfortable position which would allow him to fall asleep and don't disturb the other. They both were tired and needed some sleep - this day was long and full of events. The whole trip to the Moon. then the party, meeting with the Sailor Scouts and escaping the afterparty in Zoisite's room... It was so good Prince Endymion let them sleep longer, asking them to gather in his office at midday to talk about the upcoming event - the contest between the generals and senshi.

"Kunzite?" the silent voice of Zoisite surprised him, he was almost sure the younger man was already asleep. 

"Mhm?" he didn't move, the hum was but a faint sign he was awake and listening.

"Did you like my costume?" Kunzite rolled his eyes. He had this bad feeling Zoisite was in the mood to chat the whole night.

"It is a good costume. Now go to sleep or I will transfer you to a different dimension," he murmured and fell silent. Zoisite didn't dare to ask him for anything else and soon Kunzite was sleeping.

***

A smell brought him from the land of his dreams. It wasn't the scent of the mountain forest or a salty breeze of the sea which he knew so well from his lands. He was thinking for a long while what it could be and then found the answer - it was cherry blossoms' smell. Knowing that he opened his eyes.

He was laying on his back, his blanket wrapped around his body. The light of a sunny day was falling into the room through a crack in the courtains - luckily it was far from the bed. He turned his head, expecting to see his unexpected room mate sleeping, but Zoisite wasn't there.

"Good morning," he looked to the other side and found the red-haired general sitting on a chair by the table, already dressed. He was holding a cherry tree branch, covered in fresh flowers. "You sleep like a child."

"Mhm," Kunzite turned to lay on his side and face the other man. "I was tired."

"Yes, I know," he smiled faintly and lifted a notebook from the table. "Sailor Mercury and I made notes. Today, after midday, the Princess will divide us to teams to test our skills in finding things and working with partners we practically don't know. Sailor Mercury thinks we will go in male-female pairs, maybe groups of four people," he said after looking into the notebook.

Kunzite pulled his blanket over his head.

"In bed. Off duty," he murmured and closed his eyes. After a moment he opened it because Zoisite was laughing. He peeked from under his blanket at the other man.

"I didn't know you're so lazy privately," he said, playing with a loose strand of his hair, twirling it between his glowed fingers. 

"I am lazy when I can. From where do you get so much energy at morning? And when did you make notes?" replied Kunzite, finally sitting up. He was sure now Zoisite wouldn't let him lay in bed for five more minutes.

"Oh, that's a secret!" Zoisite waved his cherry branch before his face. "And we, Sailor Mercury and I, were taking notes during the party. You know, when everyone was busy talking and eating the cake."

Kunzite frowned. He remembered those two standing next to the Princess and the Prince, notebooks in their hands. He remembered he had been a bit surprised they had them at the party, but didn't think about it for too long, distracted by Sailor Venus. He closed his eyes, thinking about the blonde girl with orange ribbon tying her hair back. With a gentle smile o her lips she was more similar to a nymph than real being, especially in her light gown. For some reason she wanted to be his friend and Kunzite wasn't sure why, she seemed to be a totally different person than he was.

"Hey!" Zoisite's voice brought him to reality and Kunzite opened his eyes to look at the other general. He was smirking. "No sleeping. We should soon join the others."

Suddenly his grin faded.

"I do hope they didn't leave mess in my room," he whispered. Kunzite chuckled, thinking about the bunch of young people who had took over Zoisite's room. Well, Olivin was there, he wouldn't let them leave the room without putting everything in place. Probably.

As Kunzite got up from bed and went to dress up Zoisite was reading something in his notebook, bitting at the end of the cherry branch. Kunzite went to the little bathroom beside his room and returned dressed, folding his night robe as he was walking. 

"Don't eat the poor branch," Kun brushed his hair and put his cape over his shoulers. Zoisite looked up at him.

"Oh? Yes, you're right," he put the branch aside and looked up and down his companion. 

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Kunzite gave a small nod and opened the door of his room, letting Zoisite lead the way to the office of the Prince and then to the meeting room.

He couldn't see a wide smile on Zoisite's lips and the light in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 5: Finding what's hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The competition begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should post new chapters faster, but there are things distracting me constantly. Sorry, guys

The room was full of people - Sailor Scouts were sitting around a big table while the generals of Earth were sitting here and there around the room. Kunzite was sitting near Prince Endymion's chair, observing his master talking to the Princess and Sailor Mercury, who was writting something down in her notebook. He was sitting with his arms crossed on his chest, his back turned at a wall, quiet, but focused. All signs of his morning laziness disappeared. Now he was on duty and there was no way someone could catch him off-guard.  
People were talking quietly, Vivianite and Nephrite were talking to Sailor Mars about the rare celestial event and she was nodding, telling them she has a telescope already prepared and waits for the night.

"Oh! Can we join you this evening so we could observe it together?" Nephrite asked with a big smile. "We didn't take our telescopes with us, they were too big and heavy..."  
"Of course! Minako and Mako will be there too!" the black-haired girl nodded. "We will have some snacks, Mako is a great cook."

"Oh, I will not stay for long," Mako - Sailor Jupiter - warned quickly, joining the group of astronomers. Sailor Venus chuckled at her next words. "I promised Olivin a sparring match."  
"Ah, you will kick his butt as you did with the last guy who wanted to fight you!" Sailor Venus stated, making Sailor Jupiter smile awkwardly.

"We will see..." she said.

"You should join us," Vivianite suggested. "Then we all can go and see you two fight. The celestial even will not last long."

Kunzite, who was listening to them from his spot near Prince Endymion's chair, looked around, but Olivin wasn't here yet, along with Jadeite. A sparring could be an interesting thing to watch - especially because the muscular general of Africa was one of those rare people who were able to use earth spells and Sailor Jupiter was one to use lightning spells. Of course observations of the sky coulb be interesting as well, but not with a small party going on around the telescope. talking and making noise. 

He turned his gaze to a different group, The Outer Scouts were sitting close to a window, Salior Uranus whispering something to Sailor Neptune, who was smiling gently. Sailor Pluto was looking at everyone with her ageless eyes, like a calm guardian of untold secrets. Zoisite was sitting next to her, talking to her, Sailor Saturn and Obsidian. The general of Antarktica was nodding fiercely his agreement. It seemed Zoisite was telling them about the Earth; from what Kunzite knew Sailor Saturn was really curious about his homeplanet.  
A black cat jumped on his lap, Kunzite looked into her red eyes.

"I am supposed to be one of the judges," she said. "Artemis and I will travell between you all and see how you are faring."

"That's logical, you're fast and know the place the best," he replied kindly. For many of the generals talking cats were odd, but Kunzite knew they were just people of a different planet, far away from Earth. It was important to keep open mind, especially while visiting other cultures. 

Olivin and Jadeite joined them in a few minutes and soon Prince Endymion gestured for them all to be quiet and listen. Princess Serenity clasped her hands before herself, excited about what would happen now.

"Alright, so we decided who should go in the groups," the Prince said. "Sailor Mercury will pass to you the notebook so you all can read who is your partner for today."  
"You should work in teams," Princess Serenity said with her bright voice when Sailor Mercury was walking around, showing others the said list. Kunzite simply waited for his turn to look at it and learned that his partner would be Sailor Mercury herself. He gazed up into her eyes and returned a small smile she gave him. The royal couple waited for everyone to read the list. 

"You cannot change your partner and you're bound to stay close to them during this task," the Princess spoke again when the silence filled the room again. "Luna and Artemis will be judges, making sure you're following the rules."

"You have a chance to get to know each other better," added the Prince with a broad smile. "It will be a good test of your skills on collecting informations about an unexpected partner on a mission and combing your both abilities to win. We will make such a list for every task, so you can work with various people."

"What we must do?" asked Sailor Uranus, eyeing Alexandrite, her new partner. The general of Australia returned her look with a wide grin.

"To win this round," the Princess answered quickly. "You must go to the city and find one of these," she opened her hand to show everyone a crystal muffin. "The team, who finds one, finds a judge or returns to the palace. The fastest team wins."

"Will you give us some clues where to find the crystals?" Olivin was staring at the crystal muffin, his dark eyes examing its form. 

"They're rather small and the capitol is big," Minako added, nodding her head. "Not all of us know the city well enough..." she looked at the Southern generals.

"And that's why you have your partners," Princess Serenity explained. One could see she was really fond of the whole event. It would be fun for her to watch them all run around and try to find objects smaller than a teacup in a big city. 

"The muffins have a small bit of magic in them," the Princess said. "It will react to an incantation by glowing - you just need to follow this light to find a muffin!" she looked around. "Look!" She lifted her hand with the crystal a bit higher and spoke: "Klaatu barada nikto."

The crystal in her hand started to glow, slowly changing colors from deep violet to red. When it reached the color of Sailor Mars' skirt the light faded - according to a watch on the wall it took a minute to pass from the violet to red.

"As you see you don't need to be loud, just speak the words in the distance and find the gem," Prince Endymion stated. "You have time till sunset. Find a gem and bring it to us. Those who wouldn't find a gem will not go tomorrow for a tripo the Moon Springs."  
Kunzite thought it was a rather easy task, probably they wanted them to focus on getting along. Probably the next tasks would be harder.

Nephrite gave a deep sigh of awe and amazement as the Prince named the place. It seemed the springs were really an awesome thing, a place to rekindle one's aura and help focus on the music of the spheres. Or he was just thinking about seeing Sailor Mars in a swimsuit.  
"Good luck, everyone!" the Princess stood up and everyone followed her lead. "Remember that you have time till the sunset."

Sailor Mercury stood beside Kunzite, a shy smile on her lips as she looked up at him. He offered her his arm to lead her off the room as the rest of the generals were doing with their female partners. 

"Do you know who will win this round?" the Sailor Scout asked when they were walking down a corridor. He frowned, thinking for a moment.

"Olivin and Sailor Pluto can be one of the first couples to finish," he said. "Olivin is a smart man, even if he likes to sometimes play tricks and Sailor Pluto has some secret tricks of her own, in my opinion. Obsidian, who is with Sailor Saturn, right?" he peeked at the girl, who nodded. "He is a guy who likes mysterious stuff - if one of the crystals is located in a temple he will find it, because he'd go there first."

"Hotaru likes secrets too," Sailor Mercury smiled. "She's the youngest one of us all, but she's already very strong and determined. She will not let him to drift away from the task before finding the crystal."

She was talking about the rest of the Sailor Scouts, giving him short descriptions of them all. He was adding some information about his fellow generals, so they could think who would complete the task and how long it'd take for them to do this.

***

Kunzite smiled at the Sailor Scout at his side. She was indeed an intelligent young woman, knowing good and bad sides of her fellow Scouts, knowing what they'd do. She could be a good leader, but she was lacking the ambition, charisma and power of a leader, so she was a strategist of the group. Talking to her was a pleasant experience, he could gain so many knowledge about all the Scouts. They were walking through the city, speaking the incantation from time to time, admiring the beautiful buildings and strange robes of the Moon folk. 

The people of the Moon were very similar to the men of Earth, but their robes were very different - they preferred light colors and rich fabrics, usually ornamented with golden or silver embroidery. Their houses were adorned with columns and statues, shops had big windows throught which everyone could see insides of the buildings. It was a peaceful place. Citizens weren't paying much attention to the walking pair, probably used to see Sailor Scouts. Her name was Ami - Kunzite reminded himself to remember names of the guardians of the Moon - and she was just a bit older than the Princess. She was repeating the incantation from time to time so they could look for the faint glow. 

And soon they found a crystal muffin, hidden on the bottom of a fountain. Kunzite wasn't fond of getting wet, but he had to help Sailor Mercury take it off from under a statue and before the end of the adveture he was wet to his knees. Still, they had a muffin, so they returned to the palace, Sailor Mercury - Ami - was walking quietly beside him and Kunzite was pretty pleased - the first round of the competition was an easy task when both parts of the team were working together. Yet at the same time it felt almost too easy and being wet was annoying. His partner was a good companion, not talking all the time, but sharing knowledge eagerly - Kunzite appreciated that and as a thak you gift bought her a little bunch of forget-me-nots from a small flower shop along their way to the palace. The gift made the girl blush and murmur shyly he didn't need to buy her flowers, but he could see she was happy to get them. His pants dried pretty fast in warm air when they were walking and talking - this time about their homelands and duties. Ami told him that she was able to pilot a starship, in contrary to the rest of the Inner Scouts. It seemed people of the Moon were more focused on their magical powers than tech, but she was trying to use the latter in her work as well.

***

The meeting spot was in the garden near the palace. Ami led Kunzite down a broad path between flowers to a big arbour where their masters were sitting beside a stone table. On the table were three crystl muffins, and beside the Princess and the Prince four of their guardians were sitting.

Kunzite stopped in the door of the arbour for a moment, a stray gust of wind playing with the hem of his cape. As Sailor Mercury went in to put their muffin beside other crystals Kunzite looked at tose who had come back before him. Olivin and Sailor Pluto were talking about old civilizations - Olivin had great knowledge about the oldest civilization of Earth, being the protector of Africa, where the first capitol of Earth once was. Sailor Pluto was listening to him talk about it right now, barely noticing the appearance of Ami and Kunzite.

"I expected you earlier, Kunzite," said the Prince and the general bowed lightly.

"Forgive me, my Prince. I didn't know we must do it fast," he replied calmly, knowing his master was just teasing. "We had a lot of fun on the mission."

"Oh, forget-me-nots!" Princess Serenity smiled as she saw the bunch in hands of Sailor Mercury. 

"Oh... Kunzite bought them..." the said Senshi blushed again. 

"They smell so nice," Sailor Saturn, the other Senshi who had finished the missio already, smiled gently. Her smile was as as delicate as her petite body. Obsidian, the general who was her partner, grinned and opened his mouth to speak, but at the same time two new couples joined them. Kunzite moved off the way so they could go through the door and add their crystals to those on the table. The couples were Vivianite and Minako and Jadeite with Michiru. Kunzite rested his back against the wall next to the doorway, watching them sit down on the benches around the table.

"Hey!" Vivianite sat beside Obsidian. "You were faster than us!"

"I had a good partner," Obsidian glanced at Sailor Saturn who gave a shy smile and dropped her gaze to her lap. 

"Such lovely flowers!" Sailor Venus, who sat beside Ami, lowered her head to smell the bunch in her hands. 

"Kunzite bought those for me," Sailor Mercury explained. Obsidian and Vivianite chuckled and Jadeite grinned in an odd way. Kun sighed as more than three people looked in direction of his shadowy corner of the arbour.

"He likes her!" Obsidian grinned and more chuckles followed his words. Ami blushed fiercely at this statement, looking down at the flowers on her lap. Kunzite didn't look away.

"Yes, I did that," he comfirmed, "I think it was just fair to give a little gift to my partner after a successful mission. A gentleman should not hesitate to show his gratitude," he stated in calm voice. Then he could see his fellow generals glance at the flowers and then at their partners. 

"My Prince!" Vivianite stood up quickly. "May I have your permission to leave for a few minutes?"

"Err, granted," Prince Endymion blinked in surprise at this request. 

"Me too!" Obsidian and Jadeite hurried after their friend, heading out of the garden as if someone was chasing them. 

The time of their absence passed quickly, people around the table were talking, mostly about where they had found their muffins. It seemed only Kunzite and Ami had bad luck and had to wet their robes, majority of the crystals were hidden on statues or roofs of various buildings around the city.

"You know what..." Olivin spoke suddenly. "I am not sure what's wrong, but my math tells me it's one muffin more than it should be..."

Everyone looked around, counting in silence for a second. The Princess gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh, no! We showed you the samlpe and didn't give it to Artemis to take to the city!"

"It seems that there will not be need to wait till the sunset. We just wait until only one pair remains outside in the city," Prince Endymion scratched the back of his head, obviously embaressed that they had forget about this detail. Kunzite sighed in his mind - that was the result of letting your attention move from the task to something else. 

Just a moment after he spoke those words a roar of an engine filled the air, silencing birds around the arbour.

"Ah, it seems Haruka and her partner found the next crystal," Sailor Neptune smiled widely. Kunzite looked out and found Sailor Uranus riding a bike and coming in their direction. It was an odd thing to see a Senshi ride a bike - dwellers of the Moon were known to value magic over tech and majority of the people of capitol were moving around on foot or using carts pulled by moon rabbits. Sailor Uranus stopped the bike near the entrace of the arbor and crossed the remaining distance on foot. She placed a crystal muffin beside the rest.

"Where's Alexandrite?" asked Prince Endymion as the woman sat down on a bench.

"He will be here soon," she waved her hand. "I offered him a lift, but he insisted on going on foot."

Kunzite looked at his master and raised an eyebrow. It seemed Haruka's arrival caught everyone's attention before they had time to figure out what to do with the situation.

"Should I send a messenger to Zoisite and Nephrite about the change of the plan?" he asked and waited for his master's nod. As the rest were telling Sailor Uranus about the change he summoned one of his youmas and sent her to find the two last generals.

Just after the youma disappeared Alexandrite ran inside the arbour.

"You! Why did you leave me behind?!" he cried, pointing one finger at Sailor Uranus.  
The whole group turned their heads to look at the blonde woman.

"I am extremely patient," she replied. "But I cannot stand people who want to ride my bike in my stead because I am a girl and it is improper for me to drive a bike when a man is avaliable to do it instead of me."

Alexandrite opened his mouth to argue more, but the Princess giggled.  
"Oh, Alexandrite, Haruka is well-known for her driving skills! She can drive everything, from a bike to a moon rabbit chariot."

"Lord Kunzite," the general turned his head to look at his youma appear beside him. He lost interest in the talk of other people; they soon realized the youma was back and fell silent to hear what she had to say. "I found lords Zoisite and Nephrite and their comapnions."

"Good. Did you tell them about the change in the terms of the competition?" asked Kunzite. The youma nodded, her white hair floating around her as if she was in water. 

"Yes, lord Kunzite," she replied. "It was quite easy as they were at the same place, heading in direction of a fountain on top of which a crystal muffin was positioned. I told them that it is the last one and they told me that they will make sure the other party wouldn't lay a finger on it."

"How do they want to do that?" asked Prince Endymion. The youma bowed her head before answering.

"Your highness, they said they'll fight for it."

And just a second after she spoke those words a huge explosion shook the air.


	10. Interlude 5: The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince calls and the general obeys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda cracky interlude

Kunzite was sitting in a shadow of a tree, watching the sea waves dance in some distance. The beach was just under the foot of the hill on top of which his tree was growing. The general was sitting motionless, resting his back against the trunk of the tree. The sound of the waves was mixed with the soft music of the leaves of the tree dancing on the wind.

How calm it was here, on the shore. He could hear one more noise - two of his maids were talking quietly behind the tree. They had a basket of sweets between them and two personal computers on their laps so they could contact the ship and work. Still, spending time on the surface was like small vacation for them, most of his maids were living on the ship for months.

His maids were both servants and officers. All of them were highly talented and skilled with weapos, tech and arts. Dressed in loose pants and tunics and with sheer veils covering their hair they resembled members of a harem of a king of a nomad tribe more than soldiers and engeners. That was a part of his plan - to let the looks of those fair women fool his opponents. Also it was nice to have pretty crew dressed in colorful robes.

"Lord Kunzite," said one of the maids, he recognized Hurrem's voice. The black-haired, tall woman was his best pilot. "Someone's approaching us, fast. They head from the West."

The general looked above the sea and saw a distant speck of darkness against the bright sky. He could hear the maids type something on their keyboards, fast.

"The ship reports it's lord Zoisite of Europe," added Hurren after a moment. They had no bigger or stronger tools with them, connection with the ship was enough to get all the information they needed. And no sane being would attack lord Kunzite and two of his guards while they were on the ground. Kunzite was known to often come to areas of his lands where he could meditate and train. Still he was usually choosing inhabitated areas, where he couldn't by accident warp someone's house to a different plan of existence. Those who were looking for him could contact his ship and via it contact him, but it seemed Zoisite preferred to meet him in person.

Soon Kunzite could recognize the red-haired man, riding through the air on his huge black steed, Kelpie. Not many knew that this eight-legged horse with pale eyes was in fact a youmam able to take a humanoid form. Most of the generals were using smaller ships or aircrafts, but Zoisite's steed was faster than majority of them. 

Kunzite was waiting for his fellow general to stop the horse on the edge of the cliff, a few meters from his tree.

"Kunzite! Get on!" he called. The tone of his voice caused the white-haired man to jump on his feet.

"What happened?" he asked, quickly approaching Kelpie. His maids stood up as well, walking behind their master.

"There's no time to explain!" Zoisite shook his head, "The Prince wants you in Babylon - now!"

Without asking more questions Kunzite caught his hand as he outstretched it to him and jumped on Kelpie's back behind the other general.

"Go," Zoisite ordered the steed and the horse jumped right in the air. Kunzite heard distant voices of his maids, but was too far to reply and too focused on what his Prince could want from him.

***

Gardens of Babylon were green like emeralds. High towers of the palace reaching to the blue sky. The whole city was full of life, people walking through the streets or crowding on the squares. Some of them noticed the shadow moving fast and looked up just in time to see a huge horse carrying two men.

Kunzite jumped off Kelpie's back as soon as his eight hooves touched the stones of the frontyard of the Royal Palace. Zoiste ran after him, leaving the horse to himself. Kelpie looked after the two men and then went to eat leaves off a pretty bush near the path.

Kunzite ran up broad stairs to the palace and crossed the great doors of the hall. The guards bowed their heads in respect, but he didn't pay any attention to them. He looked up and saw Nephrite. The general of Norrthern America was standing on the top of the stairs on the second floor, resting one hand on the railing and was... Bouncing...?

"Come, come fast!" he cried. "The Prince wants to see you immediately!"

Kunzite eyed him suspeciously. but Zoisite went past him, running up the stairs, so he had no choice, but to follow him.

Soon they were beside Nephrite, who led them through a short corridor to the Prince's private living room. As he opened the door they could see that inside were two men - the Prince and Jadeite. The room was adorned with beautiful tapestries and rich furniture, but Kunzite didn't look at those, walking in direction of Prince Endymion, sitting on his favourite chair.

"My Prince, I arrived," he said and bowed, resting his right fist against his chest. Endymion looked up at him.

"Ahh! Kunzite!" he cried. "At last!"

The white-haired man blinked as he saw an angry look on Endymion's face. Was there something wrong? Why was Endymion angry? He couldn't remember doing anythinkg to anger his Prince.

"My Prince...?" he started. but Endymion silenced him with a raised hand.

"You sneaky brat! I challenge you!" he cried. Kunzite didn't move, staring at him.

"What?" he uttered at last. The Prince stood up from his chair, seemingly having problems with his balance.

"I challenge you!" Endymion repeated, pointing a finger somewhere beside Kunzite's left shoulder. "Nephrite, bring me my sword!"

Nephrite gave Kunzite a panicked look and went away. Jadeite cleared his throat as he glanced at shocked Kunzite. The general of Eastern Asia was sitting beside the table, a personal computer before him.

"My Prince, may I read the letter from Princess Serenity?" he asked in a calm tone. Endymion lowerd his hand and gave a nod, a serene smile on his face. Zoisite stood beside the door, as if not sure what to do. Jadeite cleared his throat and started to read what seemed to be a letter from the Princess of the Moon. Kunzite didn't pay attention to it, thinking Jadeite wanted to calm down Endymion with words from his beloved one. 

"...And when you come back to the Moon, please, take Kunzite with you, okay? He's so cute an I like him a lot..." Jadeite was reading with his clear voice. Endymion roared.

"You!" he didn't wait for the sword and jumped at Kunzite. The general took a step to the side. "You tried to charm her behind my back!"

As Endymion was moving past him Kunzite raised a hand and hit his master.

The body of the heir to the throne of Earth fell on a fluffy carpet with a dull sound. Zoisite gasped and Jadeite jumped to his feet. Kunzite, still standing above his master, looked at them both.

"Who let him get drunk?" he asked. Nephrite, who just now entered the room, tried to move back without any noice. "Well, Nephrite?"

"It wasn't me!" he shireked. "It was an accident! He took my cup!" Nephrite froze in the doorway. Zoisite glanced at him and then at Kunzite.

"Is he alright?" he asked. Jadeite wanted to kneel by their Prince, but Kunzite was faster. He picked up Endymion from the ground.

"He's fine, I just put him to sleep. It's better for him this way." he said and carried Endymion to his bed. Before he left the room he stopped and glanced at Nephrite without any word. The general of North America turned pale.


	11. Chapter 6: The punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes out and Kunzite's happy and alone. Well, maybe not as alone as he hoped to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm so slow with this work. I have some problems with my mental state and stuff.

Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity were looking around the square. A fountain was in the very center of it - water falling in cascades from three bowls positioned one above another was the only louder sound right now. They were standing just beside Kunzite and the rest, looking at the - now unnaturally quiet - area. A few of the dwellers of the Moon were near them, hidden behind benches and corners of buildings surrounding the square, obviously curious and thrilled to see more of what had happened here just a few minutes ago. Kunzite hid a small smile, it seemed they were as eager to see magic users as some of the men of his homeplanet.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars hid their hands behind their backs, Zoisite and Nephrite lowered their blades, still glaring at each other. Kunzite could almost feel their emotions shift from battlelust to embaressment. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Erm..." started Sailor Mars in the dead silence. "I guess we got a bit too carried away..."

"A bit?" Sailor Venus raised one of her golden eyebrows. Kunzite was observing faces of his master and the Princess. Her subjects seemed to be relieved the battle was over. In his mind a plan came to existence. It was daring, but it would be worth it - a peaceful afternnon was worth everything.

With long strides Kunzite walked to stand in front of the Prince as if to hide the sight of his other two generals from him. 

"My Prince," he spoke. "I am fully responsible for this barbaric behavior of Zoisite and Nephrite," he bowed properly, resting his right fist against his chest. "Please, do not punish them, but me."

"Kunzite..." said at the same time the Prince and the two said generals. Sailor Venus stood at his side as he straightened his back and noticed Oliving winking at him from behind Endymion's back. Why was he so amused?

"I am responsible for the Senshi," she said. "Please, don't be angry at them. They just wanted very much to win and go to the springs with everyone."

Well, she was right, but Kunzite frowned. She could destroy his plan for a free afternnon, so he should act fast.

"So, please, let us take the punishmet for them and make them just clean the mess they made," he finished. Sailor Venus glanced at him and nodded in agreement.

"But..." started Nephrite behind their backs. She turned and looked at them.

"We will deal with you later," she said, looking at the two Senshi, who opened their mouth already to speak. Kunzite smiled inwardly as he casted a glance at his fellow generals - it was enough for them to visibly shrank down. 

Endymion smiled faintly at Kunzite and the general realized that the Prince saw through his plan. He knew Kunzite just wanted to stay away from the crowd and the spa.

"Alright," he said and took Serenitys hand. "Let it be this way. I believe we should prepare for the trip."

***

The chariot was ready. Three white moon rabbits were impatiently waiting to move, sniffing the air. Kunzite stood beside the chariot, admiring the fine craftsmanship - even the wheels were adorned with little moons and stars. He put on a grim, serious face, looking at his companions. Zoisite and Neprite stood before himm looking ashamed and nervous.

"Kunzite..." started Nephrite after a second. "You really didn't have to take our punishment... It was we who..."

"Enough," he waved his hand in direction of the chariot, the rest of the generals and Sailor Scouts sitting on its benches. "Go. I will use this time to think about a much worse punishment that the master would give you. Our Prince would go easy on you, I will not."

He smiled faintly as he saw their faces grow pale as they went away to follow his order. Then the Princess and the Prince stopped beside him. She seemed to be really sad for him.

"Will you be alright, Kunzite?" she asked. Today her dress was lavender, adorned with little amethysts twinkling in the light.

"Please, don't worry, my Princess," he bowed his head. "I wish you all a great day," he turned his gaze towards the Prince and saw him smile wisely.

And then, as the royal couple joined their friends, the chariot left the frontyard of the palace, rabbits running happily, silver bells ringing with every long stride of their feet. Kunzite let out a deep sigh of relief and pleasure. He was alone and could find a shadowy spot to enjoy silence and maybe read a book...

"You look really glad you got rid of them," spoke a soft voice beside him. Kunzite almost jumped in surprise as he turned his gaze to a woman standing next to him. He was so deep in his plans he didn't hear her footsteps. Sailor Venus looked up and gave him a broad smile. 

How could he forget she was staying behind as well?

A few minutes later Kunzite found himself walking down a path in the great garden, the golden-haired woman at his side. It was much like his walk with Zoisite from the previous night, when they had left the party for some time. That was the opposite of what he had intended to do, but surprisingly he didn't mind mucht. Talking to Minako was a nice thing, she was smart and had a good sense of humor. She had a lot of energy and seemed to be a really social person. In twenty minutes with her he learned about her and her friends more than during the whole party. She was in that much like Ami, Sailor Mercury - both were really informative. 

As this realization came to his mind he started to compare them to each other. While Sailor Mercury was just pretty Sailor Venus had face of a goddess and body of a nymph. She had the sweetest smile and joy sparkling in her eyes. Still, if presented with an opportunity to stay around one of them two for a long time - say, during a mission - he'd choose Sailor Mercury over her fair companion. As much as a nice talk partner Minako was he would feel tired after a few hours of her constant talking. While Ami's presence was calming, like a soft shadow of a tree, Minako was more like a hot sunny day. For now Kunzite was not yet tired, letting her talk and listening to her, nodding and answering her questions with a faint smile. 

***

The pair of leaders of generals and Sailor Scouts was again together at the evening, standing beside the stairs to the main door of the palace, looking in the same direction - at a chariot approaching the palace. Moon rabbits were pulling it easily, despite the fact there were sixteen people inside of the wagon. Strength of those beasts was impressing. 

"I wonder," started Minako and caught Kunzite's attention. In the silence of the frontyard her quiet voice was soft and melodious. "What should we do to punish them?"

"I think we should make them go on a scouting mission or watch some place for the whole night," Kunzite replied, lost in thoughts. "I think creating reports of this event could be a good punishment too. For a moment I was thinking about making them run through a desert, but for this we'd have to go to Earth," he shrugged 

"We can make them go on a mission to Mare Imbrae," Minako mused, her gaze fixed at the chariot approaching the yard. "It is a rough area, we can order them to bring something... For example a moonflower..."

"A moonflower?" Kunzite raised an eyebrow, curious about this idea.

"Yes, moonflowers are small animals, grey in color and very fast," she smirked. "They would have a hard time catching one... Unless they work as a team."

"When should we tell them about this?" he asked, nodding at her explanation. It was a good plan and Kunzite was glad the punishment wouldn't wait until their return to Earth. The chariot stopped right before the first step of the stairs and people started to walk off it. Minako looked up at Kunzite. 

"Maybe tomorrow morning? Aren't you going?" she asked, gesturing with her chin to the slowly growing crowd.

"Wait for a second." he replied. As a gust of wind came he offered her his arm and walked down the stairs, letting the wind fill his cape. Sailor Venus was walking beside him down the steps to meet the rest. She was looking at them with a smile, seeing how happy they were.

Kunzite was pretty sure that the trip was a pleasant one. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves, talking to others and holding bags with things they had bought. The general noticed that Zoisite and Nephrite looked at him - they were sure he had a punishment for misbehaving ready for them. They were right - but they had to wait to hear what it was. Prince Endymion smiled at Kunzite and Minako as they approached the group.

"You two look like you had a good time too," he said. Princess Serenity, standing beside him, gave her Senshi a wide grin, one which caused Sailor Venus to blush.

"That is true, your highness. We had a chance to exchange information about various matters and find an excellent task for some members of our groups who misbehaved the last day," Kunzite nodded. Sailor Venus nodded fiercely and let go of his shoulder.

"Yes, we found a great task!" she confirmed his words. 

"Oh, and what is it?" asked Prince Endymion. Zoisite, Nephrite and two of the Senshi froze and looked at the leaders of their groups, but Sailor Venus shook her head.

"We will keep this information to ourselves for now and tell you later, your highness," she replied the Prince. "So they would have no chance to prepare for what's coming for them."

***

The next day he and Sailor Venus gathered everyone in the same room where they had met before and revealed the mission they had planned for Nephrite, Rei, Zoisite and Mako. The two generals were not impressed until the Senshi told them exactly what the moonflowrs were. The four of them were sent out the palace and that was practically all. Kunzite didn't want to follow them and see how they were doing - he wanted them to have as much space as they wanted and as little distraction as it was possible. So he went to the garden and found a nice place to meditate or take a nap under a tree, ordering one of his youmas to call him when they would come back.

What didn't happen until the late afternoon. The Sun was almost reaching the horizon when the youma came to him and told him that the four was back. According to her words they brought a container with a small beast. Kunzite let her go away and went to see them. To his surprise all of them seemed to be fine, just really tired. According to Kunzite's youma's report they had had a lot of problems learning teamwork. Kunzite was not surprised - Nephrite and Zoisite weren't too fond of each other, he suspected that they had started working together only because of Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter, who were friends.

For an hour he was forced to sit in the same room with ten other people chatting, excited about their adventure, trying to feed cookies to a moonflower, accidentally freeing the beast and then trying to catch it. It wasn't his fault he - by an accident, of course - opened a portal to a different dimension and got rid of the animal. He had to explain to Vivianite and Sailor Jupiter that the beast was safe among its kin in the wildness before he could leave the crowd and find a comfy, dark spot. Staying on the Moon started to be really tiring with all those loud people around him. He felt he was wasting his time while something was about to happen somewhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual punishment will be probably in an interlude since it will not contain any Kunzite. I wrote "probably" because it's up to you - if you want to read about it just let me know. If nope I will just leave it as it is and try to get to the fun part in less tha 10 chapters:d


	12. The second round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I came to realization some time ago that I'm not going to continue this fic as I once wanted as a very long story. I kinda lost excitement about it. I decided to wrap up the story of Kunzite's visit to the Moon Kingdom, which was originally going to be the first arc of at least 5 arcs of the original plot. Expect a few more chapters in the future. If I get inspired again I can return to this AU and make sequels, since I don't intend to throw all the metadata about it away.  
> Bear in mind the chapter you're going to read now was actually written a years ago.

"Fight! Fight, fight!" people around the yard were crying in a steady, but fast rhythm. Kunzite was standing on the sandy ground, trying to figure out how he ended up facing Sailor Pluto.

The woman in front of him gave him a little smile and adjusted her grip on her staff. He summoned two curved blades of light.

"Just remember to be careful," reminded them Princess Serenity as Prince Endymion gave the sign to start the fight. Kunzite prepared to jump at his opponent.

All of this had started a few hours ago...

c

Prince Endymion was walking down the corridor from the dinning room to the meeting chamber. Kunzite quickly caught up to him and offered him a small bow.

"Good morning, your highness," he said as Endymion looked at him. Those words caused a smile to appear on his lips.

"You never call me your highness when we're alone, Kunzite," he pointed out.

"True, but now we're on a diplomatic mission to this kingdom," Kunzite gestured to the window through which they could see the capitol city of the Moon. "So I'm just being diplomatic in case someone'd hear us. Your highness."

His explanation made Endymion laugh. Probably he remembered the day of their first meeting when they had been just kids. Back then Kunzite was not a general, but just one of many sons of one of five nomad tribe kings and Endymion was just son of the King of Earth, descendant of Gaia, but not declared as the Heir to the throne. Just two kids playing in the garden of royal palace in Babylon while their fathers were talking.

"Serenity told me I should decide what you're going to do for the next round of the competition," Endymion said after a moment. "And I was thinking really hard for countless hours about this matter. Tell me, Kunzite, did you take your scimitars to the Moon with you?"

Kunzite offered him a broad grin.

"How can you ask me a question like this, your highness?" he asked. The Prince chuckled. 

"Good," he replied and gave a small nod to Jadeite who came out from a corridor crossing with their path just a second later.

"I see that flowers of merriment bloom today," he said instead of a greeting. Behind him Nephrite and Zoisite were walking, but none of them added any word to Jadeite's statement. "Are you headed to the meeting room? Olivin informed us that the Princess and Sailor Scouts are already there."

"And where are Olivin and the rest?" asked the Prince. Kunzite let Jadeite walk beside the Prince, he slowed down to walk beside Zoisite. Nephrite was walking on other side of the Prince. They didn't really think while assuming those positions, thanks to which they could protect their Prince the best.

"They're already there," said the general of Eastern Asia, walking with long paces to stay at Endymion's side. "Only Alexandrite is not there, but he's on his way to the meeting room."

Kunzite was walking in silence. The Southern generals were much older than the companions of the Prince. They were friends and used to work together, while they were still learning and adjusting to each other. They would never leave their posts, but the King ordered them to come to the Moon, wishing not only to let them all meet each other, but also to show the Queen how much he respected her. Kunzite could just wonder if the King knew about his son's love for the Princess of the Moon. Was he preparing to suggest an union of their kingdoms? Kunzite supposed it could be right, but he didn't like the fact that there was no general on Earth right now. It was like asking for trouble.

He looked at the back of his Prince, talking to Nephrite and Jadeite. Would this union be possible? Only a few people on Earth could use magic while it was so common on the Moon (even if strong mages were rather rare) while tech was something exotic on the Silver Globe. 

As they approached the door to the meeting room they could hear a few people talking inside. Alexandrite was approaching the chamber's doors from the opposite direction. The Prince waited for him to catch up with them, so they all could enter the room. Kunzite went inside behind the rest and closed the door. Then he looked at the crowd sitting around a big table and walked to the last free chair, one between Sailor Venus and Obsidian. Minako greeted him with a warm smile and he returned it as he took his seat.

"Alright," the Prince spoke when everyone said their "good morning" to others. "This round is my idea. It will be simple, but not easy. The... Incident during the search round made me think," he looked at the four people, who had brought a moonflower to the palace the previous day. They dropped their eyes to the table, still embarrassed. "Now you all will fight each other. I am sure you all told your partners from the previous round about your abilities, so this time the pairs will be arranged differently."

"Can I do it?" the Princess asked and as the Prince nodded she reached for Sailor Mercury's notebook and pencil to start the new list. The rest remained quiet, waiting for the Prince to continue.

"You will fight till one of you admits their defeat or falls," the Prince said. "We will see who will have more wins - the generals or the Scouts."

"What if none?" asked Olivin, crossing his arms on his chest.

"You will choose one from the winners from each team and they will fight," Kunzite smiled as he heard the reply.

"Is there any time limit?" asked Sailor Pluto and looked around. "I am sure some of those fights could last for an awful amount of time."

"Well, let's say you have two minutes," the Prince spoke. "If you don't defeat your opponent before this time the one who is currently up wins."

"Done!" the Princess smiled happily. The Prince leaned closer to her, the same thing did Sailor Venus, sitting on her other side. They both gave a small nod of acknowledgement as they saw the finished list. 

"Alright," the Prince spoke as he straightened his back. "So let's meet on the training yard in an half of an hour. You have time to go to your rooms and collect whatever you might need for the fight."

And after those words everyone stood up. Kunzite and a few other people headed to their chambers to fetch some things they wanted to have and use, but others went tot the training yard directly. As Kunzite appeared on the yard he looked around. It was a big yard between walls of the palace and the fence of the garden, grass growing on part of it, the other sand and firm dirt. He could see it was a place where not only guards were training their fighting skills, it was very possible Sailor Scouts were used to spar here as well. The day was sunny and the whole area was basked in sunlight, only under the walls one could find some shadow. Yet everyone who already was on the yard was standing around the Princess so Kunzite went to join them. The Prince was there too, standing tall beside his beloved lady. They waited a few minutes for the rest to gather before the Princess spoke.

"Alright, so remember to fight fair and stop when the other asks for it. And don't hurt each other," she pleaded. Kunzite noticed a few guards watching them from the top of the wall. He was pretty sure there would be more people gathering to see the sparring session in a short time.

"The first pair will be Olivin and Mako, Africa versus Jupiter," stated Prince Endymion. The two of them gave short nods and went to the center of the yard, the rest of them moved more to the side to give them more space. Sailor Jupiter didn't look like an easy opponent, but she was supposed to fight against Olivin, who was a fighting teacher. And from sparks in his eyes Kunzite could read that this fight would be a lesson for everyone.

Sailor Venus stood beside Kunzite. "I saw who will be your opponent, Kunzite. Wanna know?" she asked, tilting her head to look at him without losing the sight of her friend preparing for a fight with another general. Kunzite shrugged.

"Would it change anything if I knew?" he asked. But at this moment Nephrite came closer to them.

"If he doesn't want to know don't tell him. Tell me. Will it be one of the Outer Senshi?" he spoke to Sailor Venus. At the same time the pair started their fight. One could be surprised, but they didn't use spells at first, preferring an old-fashioned way - exchanging hits and kicks. Olivin was smiling, Sailor Jupiter seemed to be surprised that he was still standing.

"You will fight against Haruka," Sailor Venus replied after a long moment, her gaze following movements of the two fighters. "I am sorry."

Kunzite glanced at Sailor Uranus, who was standing nearby, with Sailor Neptune at her side. He was quite curious about this fight, but now he decided to focus on the ongoing fight - Olivin made Sailor Jupiter move back, gradually pushing her against a wall more and more. Suddenly he jumped at her, crossing the thin area between them. Before someone could do or say anything the general of Africa was sitting on her back, holding her hands back.

"You won," Sailor Jupiter panted. Olivin stood up and helped her to her feet.

"Why did you not use your magic?" asked the general as they were approaching the rest, both panting, drops of sweat running down their temples. Their fight was pretty short and their movements seemed to be effortless, but one could see easily that they both were tired.

"I wanted to win with my own hands, not magic, sensei," she replied and bowed to him lightly, swinging on her feet a bit. Oliving caught her by her elbow to support her.

"Careful," he warned her. "Come, we can sit in a shadow." he gestured to the spot under a wall. Then he looked around, at Kunzite and the rest. "We'll be fine, just need to catch our breath!" he said a bit louder, so everyone could hear. Kunzite called forth a youma and ordered her to take care of the both of them. The little crowd, during the whole fight cheering for each fighter, now was congratulating them a good fight while they were sitting and smiling at everyone, holding two bottles of water the youma had provided. Luna, the black cat, left the side of her Princess and came to sit beside Sailor Jupiter, silently asking them both if they were indeed fine. Seeing that they were in good hands the Princess smiled at them both and turned to the rest.

"Alright, now Rei and Vivianite," she said after glancing at her list. "Do you need a moment?"

"Naah," Vivianite stepped on the sandy area. Sailor Mars stood from the place where she had been kneeling beside Sailor Jupiter and went to stand opposite to the general of Southern America. Kunzite noticed a movement on the wall - the crowd of observes was bigger now, not only guards but also members of the court and servants standing there to watch the sparring.

As the Princess gave the sign to start the fight Sailor Mars chanted a spell, proving to be an excellent fire mage. Yet Vivianite finished his own spell faster and a wall of corn appeared between them two - only to be burned to the ground by the fire arrow. Popped corn grains flew in all directions, falling on the ground like a snow. A loud cry of shock came from the audience from the top of the wall.

"Nice!" Vivianite casted a new spell, vines grew under Sailor Mars' feet and started to grow up, wrapping themselves around her legs. Yet she did not aim for them - she launched a new attack at the general, who barely avoided the flames by ducking to the side. He lost his focus just for a second - and it was enough for her to cast a new spell, one to burn the vines. As Vivianite was standing up, chanting his spell, Sailor Mars jumped in his direction and tackled him to the ground.

"And what now?" she asked as she grabbed his wrists before he could cast a spell. Vivianite looked up at her with a boyish smile.

"I think I will surrender now," he replied. "You're quite fast."

Sailor Mars gave him a small smile and freed him.

"You're fast too," she replied. "Come, we can join Mako and Olivin."

"You could make us snacks later," the Princess said as she picked up a popped up grain of corn and examined it. The pair nodded in agreement while leaving the fighting area. Kunzite was quite surprised - he didn't expect Vivianite to give up while he still had time. Was he unwilling to call forth any of his youmas to fight for him? Sailor Mars was a good mage, but Kunzite wouldn't give up a fight like Vivianite just did.

"General of Australia and Sailor Venus," the Princess smiled at the two next fighters. Kunzite blinked in surprise - he wouldn't pair those two. Alexandrite was an earth mage, but his real advantage was his physical strength. He could see Alex look at Minako and smile while they were facing each other.

"Be gentle with me, doll," he said with a wink and a big grin. Kunzite almost rolled his eyes - how could one underestimate his opponent like this? Sailor Venus didn't reply, just frowned at him. And casted a spell.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" a chain sprang forth from her hand and wrapped itself around Alexandrite's body, keeping him in place.

"Oooh!" Alexandrite started to wriggle, trying to free himself. But it was already too late for him.

"Crescent Beam!"

"...And it's over," the Prince stated the obvious as Nephrite and Kunzite went to pick up Alexandrite and help him reach the spot under the wall where Olivin was sitting. Sailor Venus smiled happily as everyone was praising her. The little crowd of Scouts and generals was constantly exchanging opinions during the fights, excited to see what others were capable of.

"I just knocked him out," said Minako. "He should be fine..." she gave Alex a bit worried look, but the general was quickly gaining himself after a short moment of unconscious. 

"Don't worry, Minako," Kunzite said to her when he returned to the crowd of people waiting for their turn, now gathered around her. "In a real fight he would be badly injured and it would be only his fault for being careless and underestimating his opponent." She gave him a thankful look. 

"He will be fine," said Luna, standing on Alexandrite's chest. The fallen general groaned. "You can proceed."

"A-alright, so next are..." Princess Serenity glanced at her notebook. "Zoisite and Hotaru."

"It will be hard for him," murmured Sailor Neptune to Sailor Uranus, who just shrugged with a small hum. Zoisite glared at them and walked to the fighting area with a fast step. Kunzite crossed his arms on his chest, hoping the other wouldn't lose his temper and act recklessly. Hotaru - Sailor Saturn - was a short girl, a serene look on her face. She gave Zoosite a kind bow.

"I do hope the outcome of this fight wouldn't influence our friendship," she said softy.

"It will not," Zoisite assured her. With a quick gesture he waved his hand. "Joanne, came forth!"

In a cloud of mist before him a tall woman appeared. "Ha!" she cried as she outstretched her arms, letting everyone see a war hammer in her right and a round shield in her left hand. She wore a white tunic over a steel armor. From under a winged helmet two braids of hair were falling on her back. Sailor Saturn took a step back, as if intimidated by the youma.

"Defeat her, but be careful, it's just a sparring," Zoisite said quietly. The youma gave a nod.

"Aye, my liege," she spoke, her voice low and deep. She switched her position to attack the Sailor Scout, wielding but her staff.

"Is it fair to use your helpers?" Kunzite heard Sailor Pluto talk to the Prince.

"Yes," he nodded. "Calling forth a youma requires great magic energy, and all magical attacks she'll use draw on energy of Zoisite as well. It's like using a complicated spell. Youmas are bound to their masters and the regions from which they are. From what I know you, Scouts, draw power from your planets as well as from your own beings, right?"

"I see. That's correct, we gain energy from our bonds with our planets. If she defeats the youma must she fight Zoisite too?" she continued asking. This time he shook his head. 

"No. I am sorry, I should talk about it earlier. My generals often train fighting with the aid of their youmas. The rule is that if the youma loses so does the general, even if he's unharmed. I think Zoisite decided to follow this rule," he said. 

When those two were talking the youma attacked Sailor Saturn with her hammer, throwing it at her, The young woman jumped to the side and casted a spell. The youma ducked and then threw the hammer again, running to the side to stand behind her opponent. Zoisite stepped back, so he'd not get in way of them both.

"Go, Sailor Saturn! Go, lady knight!" Kunzite turned his head when he heard cries from the top of the wall. It seemed both fighters had fans. The youma was avoiding the spells, moving fast for a person clad in steel. Zoisite was telling her from time to time which attack to use. Joanne was slowly pushing Sailor Saturn to a corner. When Sailor Saturn tried to attack her with her staff, thrusting the two blades on top of it in direction of her side the youma pushed her weapon aside with her shield, putting Sailor Saturn off balance, and brought her hammer down.

"Joanne!" cried Zoisite and rushed in their direction, but his youma knew his orders and didn't struck her opponent down, just pushed her, causing her to fall on her back. The general knelt beside Sailor Saturn who already sat up. 

"I did not harm the warrior maiden," Joanne said as she looked at her master. "You fought well noble opponent."

Sailor Saturn caught her breath and gave a nod.

"I am okay," she said to Zoisite. The general sighed in relief and helped her up. Zoisite looked at his youma.

"Thank you, Joanne. You can return."

"Aye, my liege," the knight bowed and disappeared in a cloud of mist. Together the general and the Scout left the fighting ground just to be encircled by their friends. Kunzite waited for Zoisite to look his way and nodded with an approving smile. When it came to magic Zoisite was a serious opponent. His emotions and short temper could stand in his way, but if he was calm and was thinking what he was doing he could defeat really strong mages. Kunzite was glad this time he won, it meant they had two points now. After a moment the Princess let the pair go and rest, then she turned to them and announced the next match.

"Jadeite of Eastern Asia and Michiru!" she said. Sailor Neptue looked over her shoulder at the blond man and smiled.

"Be right back," she said to Sailors Pluto and Uranus. The crowd of guards and courtsmen cheered as they saw this beautiful woman walk to the fighting area. Jadeite got some cheers too, but much less than her. Kunzite crossed his arms in front of his chest, observing them.

"I doubt he could win," Olivin stood beside him. "She's a powerful one."

"He has a few tricks up his sleeve. How are the rest who fought?" Kunzite was following movements of the fighting pair, for now they were just exchanging hits and kicks, as if they wanted to test abilities of each other.

"The're fine," Olivin looked back at Alex still laying on the grass. Just then Sailor Neptune jumped back and cried a spell.

"Deep Submerge!" a blue sphere ran in direction of Jadeite, who froze.

"S-s-submer-" he didn't even have a chance to utter a word before the fight was over.

"I told you - he had no chances. She's pretty fast," Olivin grinned.

"Don't be so happy - we lost a point," Kunzite replied and hurried to Sailor Neptune's side to help Jadeite stand up and leave the fighting ground. The general was pale and Sailor Neptune seemed to be really sorry for him. Kunzite left his fellow general under Luna's care, the Prince sat beside Jadeite on the grass, talking to him quietly, which seemed to help him, because colors returned to his face.

"Next are Sailor Mercury and general of Antarctica," spoke the Princess. "But maybe we should make a small break, so those who fought could... Catch their breath..."

"That sounds alright," the Prince nodded. Kunzite went to see how his fellow generals were doing, Then he sat down between Minako and Zoisite, who was talking to Hotaru.

"You'll fight Setsuna," Minako looked at Kunzite with a smile. "She's a skilled warrior."

"I expect no less from her," Kunzite replied. "You fought well."

She blushed. "Oh, I just tried to make that quick..."

"Zoisite, you fought well too," he turned his head to look at him. "I was impressed how fast you called your youma and how strong she is."

Zoisite smiled at this compliment. "She's one of the spirits of Europe," he replied. 

"This fight will be tough," Minako said after a moment. "Ami's a water mage and from what I heard Obsidian's an ice mage. They have similar elements."

"Obsidian isn't the strongest ice mage," Zoisite stated. "He's better known from his wind spells," he shrugged. "And there's always the option they choose hand to hand combat."

"I doubt this, they both are rather not physically strong," Kunzite shook his head. "Tell me, Zoisite, is there any youma Obsidian could use? You know him better than I do."

"Well..." Zoisite looked at the said general. "He has a few youmas. I don't know which one he'd decide to use, if any."

Some of the courtsmen and guards came down to talk to those who had fought, praising them. The whole yard was full of excited people and they all were talking and laughing. The Prince was smiling, obviously happy this round of the competition was to everyone's liking. Sailor Mercury was talking to the Princess, who was still holding her notebook. Were they trying to find a good strategy?

As the Prince stated that the fighting will be resumed The crowd of observers found their way to their place on top of the wall - it was too dangerous to remain close to the place, where mages were fighting. This sparring was an excellent example how dangerous it could be - Sailor Mercury and Obsidian fought with spells. In the end Obsidian was able to win, but  
only because the Sailor Scout didn't dodge his spell in time and got her lower body stuck in a block of ice.

The next match was an interesting one - Sailor Uranus fought against Nephrite. And even if Nephrite called forth a youma he lost. Sailor Uranus just took the youma down in one blow. She gave Nephrite a small smirk, but didn't say anything. 

"Three to four," Minako said to Kunzite. "It's up to you and Setsuna. Will it be a draw or a win to Sailor Scouts?" she gave him a win as he stood up.

"Kunzite is the strongest of us, he will win," Zoisite told her. 

"You didn't see what Sailor Pluto can do," she replied. "Either way I cannot wait to see them both fight."

Kunzite stood up and smiled faintly at them both. "We will see this soon."

Sailor Pluto was holding a staff, but in contrast to Sailor Saturn's staff this one had no blades on the tip of it, but an ornament of gems. Kunzite eyed it, suspecting it could serve as a tool to store and focus power. While walking he reached to his hips and took his blades off. Those were his scimitars - two blades, matching in everything, but length - the one he had in his left hand was shorter. It's name was Dawn, the longer was Dusk.

"Kunzite, just be careful with those..." the Princess pleaded, Kunzite glanced at her with a corner of his eye and gave a short nod. Why was she so afraid so suddenly? It was not like people before had no weapons or dangerous spells. As he stood in front of Sailor Pluto she offered him a small smile, much like his own.

"You look determined to win, Kunzite," she spoke.

"It is expected of us to determine who's team wins the round," he replied with a small shrug and stood in the right position. "Also I do think our audience wants to see us fight."

The crowd of people on top of the wall was already cheering and crying "Fight, fight, fight!" Kunzite couldn't understand why they were so eager to see this match, no one before was crying before the start of a fight. He prepared himself to start the fight, but it was Sailor Pluto who charged forward, with a battle cry of her planet on her lips as she swung her staff at him. Kunzite didn't even try to block her, he jumped to the side and attacked her as she was moving past him, following the way of her staff. Yet she was prepared for it, with a sharp movement of her body she avoided the blade. She was fast, faster than a woman of her build should be. Yet Kunzite had no time to dwell on this matter, their fight was still going on. Fast slashes and bows were exchanged, they both were doing their best to bring the other down. After a minute of fighting Kunzite's side was aching from a fierce blow of the bottom tip of her staff and Sailor Pluto had a nasty bruise just under the hem of her skirt - luckily he had had time to turn the blade in his hand and strike her with its flat surface. They could hear people crying something around them, but they were not willing to listen, to stop the fight. One glance in her dark eyes made Kunzite realize she was enjoying her time, even if she felt pain. Was it the first time in some time she had an opponent like him? 

"Let's be quick, we have not too much time," he panted in a brief moment when they were standing still, two or three meters of space between them. Sailor Pluto gave him a small smile

"I have all the time in the galaxy," she replied and lifted her staff. "Shall we continue?"

"Let's," was his reply as he quickly chanted a spell. Blades of his scimitars changed into pure light. Kunzite threw them at the woman, but she avoided one and blocked other with her staff. While she was doing it he lifted his right hand, palm facing the sky, and laid his left hand on top of it, his fingers pointing up. With a low cry he released the spell, causing the dimensions around her twist. Sailor Pluto looked around, her eyes wide in shock. Then she put her staff in front of herself and chanted a spell. Kunzite could feel her force grow, focusing in gems on top of her staff. The area close to her became free from his influence, but roughly a meter from her his spell was perfectly stable. So it became clear that their fight changed into a battle of will. Kunzite smiled and pushed some more energy in his spell...

...And it came undone in a second. So did Sailor Pluto's spell. They cried and took a step back, staring at each other in pure shock and disbelief. Sounds of the world found their way into his ears - cries of fear and surprise were filling the air. Kunzite looked around. The yard was empty, grass and ground twisted and burned in the whole area. He looked at the walls and found many bricks shattered or twisted in odd way. Their friends were standing beside the crowd of watchers, 

The Queen was standing a few paces from the doorway from the palace to the top of the wall. She was lowering her hand, holding a stick with a crescent moon shaped gold piece on top of it. Something was shining on the tip of the stick, embraced by the moon's horns.

"It seems..." started Kunzite.

"...We overdid it a little," Sailor Pluto finished for him.

"I th-think we can..." Princess Serenity, pale and obviously shaken. "We can say it's a draw?" with those words she dropped her notebook and fainted, letting the Prince catch her. The Queen went to his side, but as she learned her daughter was alright she looked at the two people still standing in the center of the yard.

"You are hereby banned from using such spells in this kingdom again," she stated. 

"We're sorry, your highness," said Sailor Pluto. "i think we both became a bit too focused on winning. We will do as you order."

Kunzite just bowed, accepting this statement. Their magic could destroy more than just this yard. He looked at his Prince, but Endymion was busy, carrying the Princess to a place where he - and her Scouts - could wake her up. Sailor Mercury picked up her notebook. Kunzite turned his gaze to generals, Olivin nodded and followed the Prince, but the rest remained on the wall, waiting for Kunzite to climb up the stairs to them. Sailor Pluto and the rest of Outer Senshi went slowly after the Queen. From Vivianite Kunzite learned that Sailor Scouts used a spell to create a barrier around the yard, holding the destructive spells inside until the Queen had come. All of them went together after their Prince and found their friends gathered in a room where the Princess could sit in a chair, everyone else sitting or standing around her. Kunzite and Sailor Pluto apologized again, but it seemed after the fist shock everyone accepted their explanations and apologies. 

This way the second round was over, generals and Scouts knew a little more about each other, some friendships survived, some were formed and Sailor Jupiter became a student of Olivin.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't owe any canon character.  
> English isn't my first language. If you notice any mistake let me know


End file.
